Going Under
by Lady Siren Lady Nissa
Summary: Who ever said that school was for learning things out of a book, its much more then that as the Marauders are finding out the hard way.
1. Default Chapter

Arrival at Hogwarts  
  
Severus Snape was grumbling to himself as he pushed his trolley through the crowded muggle train station, with his Hogwarts truck upon it and a cage with his grey screech owl 'Storm', walking beside him was his friend Nissa Tiania who was also pushing her trolley with her truck upon and also her owl 'Siren'.  
  
Nissa on the other hand didn't seem to care that the place was full of muggles, she seemed quit happy that she was finally going to get away from her guardian Infidus Manus, who she didn't like one little bit and he her, she was only living with them because his wife wouldn't turn her away and he had secret plans of his own.  
  
Infidus was ahead with his son Infitus who was in his last year at Hogwarts, which of course Nissa was very glad that it would be the one year that they would have to go to school together because they don't often get along together.  
  
Nissa had shoulder length brown hair with red tints which shun even brighter when she was highly emotional, she had soft hazel eyes and was a little short then Severus. He had black greasy hair and dark eyes, and gave off the impression that he was somewhat of an evil git.  
  
"I don't see why there are so many muggles about." Severus said irritable.  
  
"Well for one Severus, this is one of their stations so what do you expect?" Nissa said pleasantly. "And another, we're not the only ones in the world."  
  
Severus didn't answer her only pulled his face, which Nissa smiled at just as a young girl knocked into the back of his legs with a trolley, making his legs almost give way.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing? You stupid muggle." Severus snapped at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Nissa asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry." The girl said her voice trebling somewhat, as her mother and father came up either side of her to find out what was going on.  
  
"Are you alright Lily?" The girls' mother asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lily said again. "I was looking for the platform and I didn't see you."  
  
Nissa smiled at them all as she noticed the Hogwarts seal on Lily's truck.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nissa and this is Severus, which as you can tell has a bit of a temper." Nissa said pleasantly, taken everyone by surprise. "It's our first time at Hogwarts as well; we'll show you how to get onto the platform if you're not sure."  
  
"What she's going? How do you know that?" Severus said rare hotly.  
  
Nissa turned to face him and smiled slightly at him, which made him calm down a little and go slightly pink in the checks.  
  
"Well, if you'll calm down for a moment you would have seen the Hogwarts crest on the chest." Nissa explained.  
  
Severus just stood and did not look at the chest because he knew she was going to be right, but didn't want to admit to it of course.  
  
"Well the two of you come along!" Infidus shouted to them, from in-between nine and ten.  
  
Neither of them answered him, Severus carried on walking now ignoring Lily who was walking with Nissa and her parents behind looking somewhat nervous.  
  
"So are the two of you from a magical family then?" Lily asked excitedly her green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes, Severus' family is a magical one and so is mine. Not that mine is around anymore though." Nissa told her.  
  
"I'm sorry; I thought that the two of you coming together were like you know brother and sister." Lily told her quickly. "I'm sorry about your family and everything."  
  
Nissa stopped a couple of metre's away from the entrance to the platform and turned and smiled at Lily again, who smiled back thinking that it was all alright she had such a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm glad that you decided to join us sometime today, the train doesn't wait forever you know." Infidus shot at Nissa, and then looked at who was with her and turned back to his son deciding not to say anything at all to them, seeing that they were muggles. "Right Infitus you go first."  
  
Infitus nodded and then walked casual towards the wall and just walked through, though no one seemed to have noticed as they were walking pasted in a hurry.  
  
Lily looked very nervously over at Nissa when this had happened, who seemed to not have even noticed anything wrong with someone walking through and solid wall of brick.  
  
"Right you next Severus." Infidus instructed.  
  
Severus moved his trolley around and ran at the wall at a slight ran, just as a couple of people walked passed him blocking him from view and when they had passed he had also disappeared.  
  
"Are we going through together, considering you've never gone through before?" Nissa asked politely.  
  
Lily nodded making her red hair slide into her face which she tucked behind her ear.  
  
"Right all you have to do is walk at the barrier; well we'll do it at a bit of a run." Nissa told her. "I know it sounds stupid but try not to be so nervous, its fine."  
  
Infidus looked back at them all and then walked through the barrier himself, without even introducing himself or helping in anyway.  
  
Nissa was at all bored about this because she was quit used to it by now, though she could see that both Lily's parents were a little taken aback by his behaviour which she chose to ignore.  
  
"Ready?" Nissa asked, as she moved her trolley so that it was facing the wall and Lily did the same and nodded. "Right go."  
  
They both started to walk forward and then gradually started to run, they were at the wall and then they were passing right through it and came out on the other side. They stopped and looked up and saw the sign 'Platform 9 ¾', and the Hogwarts Express with students of all ages up and down the platform talking to one another, and hanging out of the windows saying goodbye to their families.  
  
Nissa felt something nearby on the platform, something she hadn't felt in years, in fact since before she had arrived here when she was younger. At first she wasn't even such what it was because she had felt it in so long, the only thing she could remember from the feeling that it was nothing to worry about.  
  
Lily's mum and dad came through behind them and they started to walk down the platform to find an empty compartment to put their luggage in, but all the front was were taken. The fewer to the back of the train they walked the stronger the feeling got, and she still didn't know what it was.  
  
"Remus, are you alright in there?" A woman shouted onto the train just in front of them.  
  
A boy with short brown hair and brown eyes, their age stepped out of the shadows slightly red in face, from either or both with the effect of carrying his truck on borad and his mother shouting him out to see if he was out right. He saw the two girls and smiled slightly at them going even redder, as they both smiled back at him.  
  
As Nissa looked at the boy in front of her and smiled at him, it suddenly hit her that the odd feeling she had sensed was coming from him, and now she knew what it was. He was a werewolf.  
  
The boy shifted on the spot as Nissa kept looking at him. Two other boys walked over to them, wanting to get aboard the train. The one on the left had black untidy hair and didn't seem to want to do anything about it and wore glasses, the one on his right looked kind of cute and he knew it.  
  
They both looked at the girls and then at the lad who was blocking the way for everyone, and then back at the girl in front who was still looking at him, who seemed unaware that she had been staring for so long.  
  
"You know I think I'm a little better to look at." The cute lad on the right told her.  
  
Nissa looked over at him and looked him up and down without him realising what she was doing and then smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Of course you are." Nissa said.  
  
At first he didn't seem at all impressed by this statement and then he suddenly smiled wildly at her, and then looked up at the other lad again.  
  
"I think I'm going to like her, what do you think?" He asked him.  
  
Though he didn't answer at first a little taken back by the question, but the lad next to him stepped forward and reached out a hand to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm James Potter." James told him and then added smiling. "And this as far as I can tell is Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius smiled at him. "Yeah hi there, so do you have a name or do we just have to call you mate?"  
  
"It's a shame you don't know the other meaning to that word." Nissa told him pleasantly.  
  
Remus' parents were both smiling stood behind them, and Lily's seemed a lot better now that she seemed to have met a few nicer people.  
  
Sirius smiled at her as he pushed his trolley over to the door with James.  
  
"So what is that suppose to mean?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm sure you're intelligent enough to work that out." Nissa answered smiling.  
  
Lily backed up her trolley so that she would be able to get the truck off of it and onto the train after the lads had done there's, but the wheels hit Severus in the legs again making him lose his balance and almost fall into the train.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Lily said as she looked around to see who she had hit this time, as James and Sirius started to laugh at him. Lily went bright red when she saw that it was Severus the same lad she had hit before.  
  
"I told you to watch where you were going you stupid Mud..." Severus shouted but was cut off.  
  
"Severus! I'm sure that she didn't mean it." Nissa told him sharply. "So stop shouting at her."  
  
"But Nissa..." Severus started again, but was once again cut off.  
  
"You know this gay?" Sirius asked eyeing him up and stepping forward with James, and then when he was next to Nissa he completely ignored him.  
  
"So its Nissa, I've never heard that name before." Sirius told her.  
  
"Why don't you go off with your Slytherin lot," James told him. "Because it's obvious that's where you belong."  
  
"We'll give you a hand to get your things on board." Sirius told them.  
  
"Thanks." Nissa said smiling, and then turned back to Severus. "I'll see you later right?"  
  
But Severus didn't answer her, he only stayed for a minute and then walked off with his own new friends, who looked more like his type of people then Nissa had ever been, because even they knew that they had looked quit odd together as friends.  
  
So James and Sirius took Nissa and Lily's truck on first and finally found out Remus' name, because he helped them as well, and with just two minutes left they just managed to get their own trucks onto the train.  
  
"Sirius, you shouldn't have wasted your time with everyone else truck, you should of got your own on first." His mother told him and he stuck his head out of the window beside James and Remus.  
  
"Yeah, what ever. Bye to you too." Sirius said and went back inside their cabin.  
  
"Bye Mum, bye dad." James and Remus shouted out as the train started to pull out.  
  
"Bye, I'll write as soon as I get there." Lily shouted to her parents.  
  
When they were out of view they all went back into their own cabin's, Sirius seemed to have brighter up a bit now that he was leaving his family miles behind and setting off to his greatest adventure yet with his new friends, in becoming a fully trained wizard and everything they'll get up to on the way.  
  
Lily and Nissa had a compartment to themselves for a while until another couple of girls came wondering in and asked if they could join then because there was no where else free, which they said they could of course.  
  
Faith Oglesby sat next to Nissa, she had long blonde hair and was very pretty with soft blue eyes as though they were gems. Corrina Rhoda sat facing Nissa and next to Lily, she had shoulder length very fine dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
***  
  
Not much happened on the train to Hogwarts it just seemed to take hours to get, the lads they had met on the platform didn't come in to see them they were probably to busy telling each other about themselves and what they could get up to before they even get to the school. But one thing they all talked about and that was the sorting, wondering what it was going to be like and what house they would want to be placed in, none of them wanted to be placed in Slytherin they didn't care what they went in as long as it wasn't Slytherin.  
  
The train started to slow down, and they all started to get very nervous as they all filled out to the packed corridors filling with other students, in a sea of black coloured robes and hats. They made their way off the train onto the cold dark platform.  
  
"First years this way, this way first years!" Shouted a tall giant of a man, over the heads of all of the students.  
  
They all made their way over to the giant looking man who beamed down at them all through his very bushy beard.  
  
"This way then, keep up then, all of you here?" He shouted over them.  
  
They made their way down a dark over path very close to one another not talking as the trees bushed passed them.  
  
"You'll be getting you first look at Hogwarts in a moment." He told them over his shoulder leading the way.  
  
And just then the tree started to grow much finer and clear a path for them all to see, and then they saw it for the first time.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Awe!"  
  
Could be heard from a lot of people as they all looked up at the great castle up on top of the opposite hill with the large lake between them and it, it was as smooth as ice not a ripple could be seen.  
  
"Now then everyone still here?" He shouted over them. "Right then four to a boat, no more, come along then."  
  
They all get into the boats, Lily and Nissa got in one with Faith and Corrina, and James, Sirius and Remus got into the boat next to them and smiled nervously at each other.  
  
Hagrid had a boat to himself. "Forward!" He ordered and the fleet of boats all started forward.  
  
They sailed smoothly over the surface of the lake hardly making any ripples in the water at all, the castle growing larger every minute as they got closer. They went into an underground passage and stopped near the end where they all got out and made their way up the stone steps and stopped outside of the large oak doors, at which Hagrid knocked three times.  
  
A moment later a stern looking woman opened the door, she was dressed in emerald green robes and had brown hair which was tired back into a very tight bun.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid that will be all." She told him.  
  
He walked passed her and she lead the way for the new first years, they walked up the marble stair case and took them into a room just off the noises great hall where the rest of the school was.  
  
"Right then, I am Professor McGonagall and Head of Gryffindor house." McGonagall told them all. "In a moment you will be sorted into your houses. Which are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor, your house will be like you family while you stay here. You will earn house points for your awards and any ruler breaking you will lose them, at the end of every year the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now you will all wait here while I check that everything is already for you."  
  
Professor McGonagall left them all alone to wonder how they were going to be sorted into their houses.  
  
"As long as I'm not in the same house as that git, I don't care what I end up in." James told Sirius and Remus, which Nissa over heard, and she also didn't really want to be in the same house as him even though they were friends, but she knew the type he was likely to make friends with here and they weren't going to be like her.  
  
"Well I agree." Sirius said, but there was something in the sound of his voice that made him sound somewhat worried, not that he was going to tell anyone what he was worried about.  
  
"Right will you all follow me." McGonagall told them as she came back into the room.  
  
They all followed her out of the room signal file, and into the great hall, the doors opened to let them and they filed into the hall with all the eyes of the school upon them as they made their way to the front of the hall. A couple of them looked not wanting to look at the older students who were all watching them, and saw the enchanting ceiling above their heads, which showed them the beautiful sky of outside. Which was clear and starry.  
  
They stopped in front of the teachers table and didn't really file along it, just stayed close together in a group. McGonagall place a three legged stroll in front of them and then put a very old hat upon it, which everyone looked at the hat as did they.  
  
'I'm my not be pretty, and the best of hats  
But not on looks alone judge what you see  
For I am much that you normally place upon your head  
For I see you all, for that is what I'm for  
I'm to Sort you into your house.  
You my belong in Gryffindor,  
Where the brave at heart dwell,  
Where their chivalry and daring  
Set them apart from the rest  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where the loyal and patient are,  
And are unafraid of toil.  
Or perhaps old Ravenclaw,  
Where the quick of mind,  
And those of wit and learning  
Will always find their own kind.  
Or perhaps Slytherin  
Where you'll find your real friends,  
Those cunning folk, will use any means  
To achieve their goal.  
So place me upon your heads,  
And I will tell you where you belong,  
And sort you, true to who you belong.  
  
"That's all we have to do?" Sirius asked.  
  
James smiled at him. "Well its better then fighting a troll."  
  
"Good point." Sirius and Remus both agreed.  
  
"I'm sure the three of you could have handled a troll." Nissa whispered smiling at them all, as they turned round.  
  
"Of course I could have, its just I didn't want to show off, you know first day and all." Sirius said quickly, not wanting her to think that he was some sort of a cowered.  
  
"Black, Sirius." McGonagall shouted  
  
"Of course." Nissa whispered back and then smiled at him again. "Isn't that your name she's calling out?"  
  
"What?" Sirius said turning back around.  
  
"Mr Black if you don't mind." McGonagall told him.  
  
Sirius went slightly red as he walked up to the stroll and sat down and put the hat over his head. After a few moments the hat shouted, 'Gryffindor!'  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as Sirius pulled off the hat smiling and ran over to the table and sat shaking every ones hand.  
  
Others were sorted into their house, and every table cheered when another joined their house.  
  
"Evans, Lily." McGonagall said.  
  
Lily walked passed Nissa feeling very nervous and sat down on the chair and put the hat on and then it shouted, 'Gryffindor!'  
  
Lily joined the others and the Gryffindor table among cheers, more were sorted.  
  
"Lupin, Remus." McGonagall said. Remus looked up at the high table in front of him and at Professor Dumbledore himself who nodded, and then he walked forward and sat down and placed the hat over his head. It took a couple of minutes to decide but finally it shouted 'Gryffindor!' Remus smiled to himself as he took the hat off among cheering and went to join his new friend Sirius at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Sirius switched side with him because he was hoping that someone else would sit on that side of him, when they were also placed in Gryffindor.  
  
"Oglesby, Faith."  
  
'Ravenclaw!'  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter." A small boy who was very pale, was placed in 'Gryffindor!'  
  
"Potter, James." McGonagall said.  
  
James walked up to the chair looking very calm and sat down and placed the hat over his head, and then 'Gryffindor!' James removed the hat to reveal a very large satisfied smile on his face and went to join his two new friends; he sat down facing Remus with Peter on his other side still looking very nervous.  
  
"Rhoda, Corrina." Was also made a 'Ravenclaw'.  
  
"Snape, Severus." McGonagall said.  
  
Severus walked passed Nissa without even looking at her and up to the chair and picked up the hat, but before he had even sat down or put the hat on properly it shouted 'Slytherin!' Which didn't surprise a lot of people, he didn't smile but Nissa could see that he was pleased with himself as he looked over at her briefly.  
  
"Tiania Manus, Nissa" McGonagall said.  
  
Sirius looked over as did James and Remus, who were surprised by her last name, as were a lot of others though for different reasons. Nissa ignored them all as she walked up and sat down on the stroll and placed the hat upon her head.  
  
"You are no Manus, but you are indeed a Tiania." The hat whispered to her before it shouted aloud, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Nissa took the hat off and smiled to herself, very glad that the hat knew that she wasn't a Manus and that she was placed into Gryffindor just where she wanted to be placed. She walked over to the table with them all cheering for her. Sirius smiled at her as did Lily, who both moved aside for her to sit down.  
  
"Thanks for saving me a sit." Nissa said smiling at them all.  
  
"Why didn't you say that you were with Manus and that lot?" Sirius asked her.  
  
Nissa turned and smiled so brightly at him that it took by quit surprise, as did it the others who were listening and watching them.  
  
"Well, you never asked." Nissa answered simple.  
  
"Well she's got you there Sirius." James told him. "And I doubt that she wanted to tell us, who would..."  
  
"Well your right, considering that their all supposed to be dark wizards and witches, it doesn't mean though that I am." Nissa agreed.  
  
The rest of their year were sort and the Dumbledore stood up welcomed them all, and then they ate their great feast, and when they were so full and sleepy, they were lead up to the tower and shown their dooms, where they all fell asleep.  
  
(A/N:- hoped you enjoyed that tell me what you think. And those of you who are reading my other story 'People of the Sword', yes it is the same person I just had a great idea for another with her in it that's all but I'm still writing the other still; it'll just take me a while to finish writing them.  
  
Anyway hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, more to come soon. 


	2. Chapter Two

The First Challenge is Set  
  
Everyone woke early next morning; the sun was shining through the window alighting their dorms and waking them as they pulled back the covers of their four poster beds. They all dressed and went down into the common room, where there were already quit a few people who had already had their breakfasts and some who were making their way downstairs.  
  
Lily and Nissa walked into the common room together just as James and Sirius were coming down the stairs from their own dorm, closely followed by Remus.  
  
"Morning all." James said brightly when he saw the two girls, and their new friends who were slowly walking behind them not wanting to be left behind and to get lost trying to find their way back down to the great hall.  
  
"So ladies can we give you a hand in finding your way back down to the great hall?" Sirius asked Nissa as he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Nissa looked at his arm around her shoulder, and then moved out from under it and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sure that we can find our way, but thanks." Nissa said pleasantly, and started to walk towards the portrait hole with Lily. But the other three girls didn't follow them they all looked up at Sirius and James and smiled at them, obviously wanting two good looking guys to show them instead of finding their own way down.  
  
"You can help us, if you want too?" Natalie Halbert told him smiling.  
  
Sirius looked at Nissa confused by her behaviour, and then looked back at James and Remus. James smiled at him making him feel more annoyed but Remus shrugged also wondering about her behaviour. And then it hit him, he turned back to the other three girls and smiled at them.  
  
"Come on then, lets all go down together." Sirius said brightly and loudly.  
  
James and Remus followed him as did the girls sticking close to them as they followed Nissa and Lily out of the common room. But Nissa hadn't done what Sirius had wanted her to, and that was to look back at him with the other girls. The only other person who had been interested in what was going on was Peter, who quickly followed them not wanting to be left behind or get lost on his first day.  
  
They walked down stairs after stairs, behind tapsters and even more stairs, though it seemed as though Sirius was following them, and hadn't remembered the route at all. Though to everyone's surprise, Nissa had remembered and had lend them all down to the great hall. Though it did draw people's attention towards them considering that they had come in such a big group.  
  
"You have a great memory." Lily said as she sat down next to her, and was helping herself to some bacon and eggs.  
  
"You've got a great sense of direction." Natalie said as she sat down opposite them.  
  
"Not that you lot weren't a great help as well." Ella Larson said as she looked at James and Sirius dreamily.  
  
"Yeah of course." Sirius said as he sat down moodily next to Nissa, and ignored her as he and Remus helped themselves to bacon and egg as well.  
  
"Can you pass me the button?" A small voice asked sat next to James.  
  
They all looked round at him, which at this he went very red in the face. Sirius smiled at him and passed the button over to him.  
  
"So you are?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Peter." Peter answered in a small voice.  
  
Nissa looked up and over at him, not really getting anything off of him, part from that he was very shy and nervous still. Nissa went back to eating just as Sirius was about to say something else Professor McGonagall handed them their time tables.  
  
They all looked them over pulling faces as they got to some subjects.  
  
"Hey, look at that. Thursday 12 o'clock at night north tower." Sirius told them.  
  
"Why at night?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, you need the night sky to get a proper look at the stars." Nissa answered, before Remus could.  
  
"Oh, right yeah." Peter said in an even smaller voice then before, and holding up his time table so that they couldn't see his face going bright red; but it was only a small piece of parchment and didn't cover up much.  
  
"Star gazing... how romantic..." Ella said dreamily looking over at Sirius, who weren't listening to them anymore.  
  
Nissa and Polly Rosewell looked up at her and laughed, which Ella chose to ignore.  
  
"So when's the flying lesson, its not on mine is it on yours?" James asked looking up at Sirius and Remus.  
  
Nissa looked up at this, also wondering when their flying lessons would be.  
  
"Don't know it doesn't say." Sirius said.  
  
"Must be later on in the year." Remus added.  
  
"I hope it's not too soon." Lily said as she heard what they were talking about.  
  
"Me too." Agreed Ella, going slightly white at the mere thought of flying.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait." Nissa said excitedly. "To be up there in the air, as free as a bird, to just fly..." Nissa drifted off with a dreamy look plastered across her face.  
  
All the lads had looked up when she had said that she was looking forward to the flying lessons, Sirius just sat there smiling at her imagining her flying as a beautiful bird for a couple of minutes, before James kicked him under the table.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"Nothing." James answered smiling at him.  
  
"So, are you any good then?" James asked her. "I fly all time, back at home."  
  
"I couldn't really, considering I live in the city." Sirius told them, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I flew when ever I could." Nissa answered. "And always made Infidus buy me the latest broom." They all looked at her. "What?"  
  
"You call your dad Infidus, by his name?" Ella asked surprised.  
  
"He isn't my father." Nissa said rather hotly. "I'm in no way at all related to him, I only have to have his name because I live with him. But I am not related."  
  
"Ok, then." Sirius said slowly. "Sore point then...moving on."  
  
"Well, I'm sure we'll find out if you're really any good soon enough." James said carrying on as though the subject had never changed.  
  
"I think that we have to make our way towards Charms." Natalie said. "Any idea where it is Nissa?"  
  
Nissa looked up at her. "Never been, but we can always have a look around for the class can't we?"  
  
"We better start looking now then, if none of us know where it is." Lily suggested as they all started to get up.  
  
"We're with Ravenclaw for charms." Ella informed them.  
  
"Do you think we should go as well?" Remus asked them.  
  
James and Sirius looked at one another and then nodded.  
  
"We'll follow them, until we've found our way around." Sirius said. "Hey, how about we start to explore at dinner, grab a bite to eat and then start to explore?"  
  
"Great idea." James said, as they followed them out of the great hall. "I bet there are loads of secret places in this place just waiting for us to find them."  
  
"Hurry up Peter." Sirius called over his shoulder.  
  
Peter smiled brightly as he hurried up the stairs after them all, looking very glad that they want him to be around. They all walked along the corridors and up the next flight of stairs before Nissa stopped dead and looked around as though she was lost.  
  
"Oh, Sirius." Nissa called back to him.  
  
Sirius stopped with the others had and looked at her, wondering what she wanted.  
  
"Can you just have a look in that room?" Nissa asked.  
  
Sirius looked at her speciously wondering what she was up to, he looked at both doors either side of him and then back at her.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked.  
  
Nissa smiled and walked over to him. "The question should have been which? And it's that one on your left."  
  
Sirius looked at her until finally he gave in and walked over to the door and opened it, it turned out to be a classroom with already a couple of students inside, along with a very small wizard who was smiling at them all looking into the classroom.  
  
"You must be the new Gryffindor's." The wizards said.  
  
"Yeah... yeah we are." James said beside the silent Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked over at Nissa who smiled at him; the other girls quickly joined them.  
  
"How did you do that?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Was that magic?" Ella asked eagerly. "Oh, please show me, I don't know any coming from a muggle family and all."  
  
"We knew where we were the whole time, didn't we James?" Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Of course we did." James agreed as they went inside and took up their seats.  
  
James sat at a table near to the back, Sirius sat down next to him while Remus and Peter sat in front of them.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you did." Nissa told them, as she chose a table on the other side of the room just in front of them with Lily. Natalie, Elle and Polly sat on the table in front of them.  
  
The rest of their two classes slowly joined them over the next five minutes before the class started.  
  
"I don't get her." Sirius said to James, as he finally looked away from her.  
  
"I think that's the whole point." James said smiling. "You're not going to get her, she's just there for you to look at and not touch... But her friends on the other hand, they're another thing."  
  
Their first lesson was a lot of fun, and they made new friends with Ravenclaw, but the lesson was over far too soon for some, because the Gryffindor's was not looking forward to their second lesson of the day which would be with Slytherin and Potions.  
  
They all left Professor Flitwick's classroom and headed towards the dungeons, where they were going to spend the next 45 minutes with the Slytherin's and their head of House Professor Jevidah, someone they had all heard not to cross.  
  
The Slytherin's were already waiting outside the classroom when the Gryffindor's arrived, Nissa stood on her tiptoes so that she could see over the heads of the others.  
  
"Severus!" Nissa shouted and made her way passed the very shocked Gryffindor's stood around her and the shocked Slytherin's who didn't already know her.  
  
"Oh, its you." Ludovic Vega shot at her when she stopped in front of them all smiling at Severus.  
  
"Nice to see you as well." Nissa said.  
  
"Aren't you a Gryffindor?" a girl asked stood next to Severus with her friends.  
  
"Yes, why?" Nissa said pleasantly.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with them then?" the girl shot at her.  
  
"I'm surprised that Nissa here isn't in Slytherin." Ludovic told her.  
  
"I'm not." Severus said.  
  
"She's a right evil cow!" Ludovic said.  
  
"What!" Nissa said, as her friends and Sirius and James made their way down to her encase she needed them. "You're only saying that because I stood up to you, when you attacked my owl."  
  
All the Gryffindor's started to laugh at this as her friends stopped behind her.  
  
"Oh, I see that your back up is here." The girl said.  
  
"She nearly bit my hand off." Ludovic said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Which you must have done something for the owl to want to bite your hand off in the first place." Sirius shot at him.  
  
"And who the hell are you?" Ludovic said.  
  
"They're those idiots I told you about." Severus told him.  
  
"Oh yeah, the only idiot around here is you, you greasy haired big nosed git." James shot at him.  
  
Severus pulled out his wand, as did James and Sirius, and a couple of others around them, but Nissa stepped in front of Severus and looked at him very seriously, she was just about to say something when Professor Jevidah walked up behind them all.  
  
"And what's going on here then?" Jevidah asked calmly looking at his own students for the answer.  
  
"They started it sir." The girl said suddenly.  
  
"Not a very good way of starting your first day at the school now is it." Jevidah said, as he opened the door to his class room and walked in.  
  
Slowly everyone put their wands away still glaring at one another and followed him into the classroom, James and Sirius motioned for Nissa to follow them and to sit near them not wanting her anywhere near the Slytherin's. But Severus put his arm around hers and they walked into the classroom together, Severus looked back over his shoulder and smiled at them as he sat down next to Nissa.  
  
"He can't do that." Sirius said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Don't worry we'll get him back." James reassured him. "And when we're finished she won't want to go near him."  
  
"Why would she want too in the first place?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh, he's not going to get away with this." Sirius promised himself and them.  
  
(A/N:- hoped you enjoyed, next chapter coming soon to a computer near you!) 


	3. Chapter Three

The Invisibility Cloak  
  
It was finally weekend of their first week, most of the week had been great, and they had made lots of new friends and found a couple of secret passages already. But there was still one thing that was nudging at Sirius, and that was that they still hadn't got back at Severus Snape, and he was still friends with Nissa; which none of them could understand how they could ever be friends in the first place.  
  
Nissa was sat with her group of friends at a table in the Gryffindor common room doing their homework, well not all of it because they did want to go out sometime today.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus were sat close together, Peter came over to them to find out what was going on; Sirius grabbed hold of him and pulled him down quickly so that no one would over hear what they were talking about.  
  
"So what do we know what we can do to him?" Remus asked, thinking it best to bring it up earlier then later.  
  
"Well, not much." James admitted.  
  
"But it doesn't have to stay that way for long." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"You don't really seem the type to read through the mountain of books we've got here." Remus pointed out.  
  
"Well, not normally." Sirius admitted and then smiled. "But it's the only way to find anything out really isn't it? So I think its time to take some action, who's with me."  
  
"Of course I'm in." James said as though he had just been asked something stupid.  
  
"Well, I've got nothing else to do today have I?" Remus said pleasantly.  
  
"Come on then." Sirius said getting up as did the others.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" James asked Peter.  
  
Peter quickly got up and followed them out of the common room. As Lily looked up from her work and noticed them all leaving hurrying.  
  
"Their up to something." Lily announced.  
  
Nissa looked up as well knowing who she was talking about straight away. "Of course they're up to something, they are lads after all. If they weren't up to something you would be even more worried."  
  
"That doesn't make sense." Ella told her.  
  
"Well, if you think about what I've just said then it will." Nissa said. "See; now if you don't see that their doing something that's the time to worry because what ever it is, it's to secret to be talked about in public and that's worst of course."  
  
"Well you didn't say that did you?" Ella said.  
  
They made their way down to the library to start looking through the thousands of books. They walked among the aisle of books, pulling a few down which looked interesting and as though they could help them as well. When they all got as many books as they could carry they brought them back to a quiet table and started to read through them.  
  
A couple of older students were walking past and looked over at them curiously wondering what they were up to, and decided to go over to find out what was going on.  
  
"You lot are a little eager aren't you?" one of them asked.  
  
They all looked up at them with somewhat guilty looks on their faces, the three older boys all smiled at them and then sat down at the table with them and looked over the books which covered it.  
  
"So what are you up too then?" Tom Falkner asked eyeing the books.  
  
"Let me guess, your becoming true Gryffindor's by getting one over on our Slytherin's rivals?" Nigel Sancho said smiling at them all, but still managing to look serious at the same time. Nigel didn't like his name so all his friends called him Cho-Ni. None of them answered, they looked at one another and then back at Cho-Ni.  
  
"So, how can we help?" Guy asked.  
  
They all smiled at one another, and realised that it was alright to tell them what they were planning and who they were planning to do it to as well, well that was if they could come up with anything that is. Sirius had just finished telling them what happened.  
  
"Well, there's always a girl mate." Tom told him smiling.  
  
"I never said there was a girl." Sirius shot at him, but knew better because it did have something to do with her.  
  
"Well you did say that this Slytherin is friends with one of the girls out of your class." Tom went on. "Which isn't right to start with, who is she then?"  
  
"Nissa." James told them smirking.  
  
"Nissa... Nissa..." Cho-Ni said trying to think which one she was from the sorting.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember her now." Guy told them. "She's a Manus, isn't she? I'm not surprised then that she's friends with some of the Slytherin lot, she should be herself coming from a family like that."  
  
"She's not like that." Sirius and Remus told them.  
  
They both looked at each other going slightly red, and then back at the older lads who were looking even more interested in them.  
  
"And how long have you known her for then?" Cho-Ni asked.  
  
"She's in Gryffindor isn't she, so she's a Gryffindor like all of us." Sirius said firmly.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to help us, to get back at Snape?" James asked changing the subject.  
  
"Of course we'll help." Tom told them. "Now I don't think cursing him will be a good idea. He's a Slytherin for one and you're only first years after all, can't do as much as us, yet."  
  
"How about something to brighten him up with then?" Cho-Ni suggested smiling, as he reached down for his bag and pulled out his potion book. He flicked through the pages smiling even more when he came to what he was looking for. "This will be great; you'll be able to get most of the ingredients from the school stores, but a couple of them you'll have to get from Jevidah's personal store."  
  
"Its up to you now, how much do you want to get this Snape guy back?" Tom asked them, as Peter looked really nervous about the whole thing.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about us." James said smiling mysteriously at them all. "We won't even be seen."  
  
They all looked at him wondering what he was talking about, but he didn't look as though he was about to tell them what he was talking about. Cho-Ni explained what the potion did and what they would have to do, and Guy explained that they were making the same potion, and they would do it on the same day, so they would be covered. They would be able to do it in a couple of weeks that was if they still wanted to go through with it; which of course they did.  
  
About half an hour later they were back in their dorms and James was smiling broadly at them all stood in front of his truck.  
  
"Well, come on, get on with it." Sirius said impatiently.  
  
"Its something my father gave me." James told them, choosing to ignore Sirius' remark. "I brought it with me of course, thinking it my come in handy."  
  
"Come on James, quit being so mysteries," Sirius said getting more and more impatient. "Some time while we're still young, if you don't mind?"  
  
"I bet you'll still be just as impatient when you're old and grey." Remus told him smiling."  
  
Sirius smiled back at him and hit him on the arm as James opened his truck with his back to them all, and then pulled out a very handsome cloak.  
  
"It's a cloak." Remus said looking over at James.  
  
Sirius looked at the cloak with a lot more interest then either Remus or Peter, because he had a feeling he knew what it was. James flung the robe around him and disappeared, Peter looked really worried and then jumped in the air as James nudged him from behind.  
  
"Well that's some cloak mate." Sirius told James, looking over at Peter where he had just been. But then Sirius and Remus were both hit on the back making them both swing round to try and grab hold of him.  
  
"You can't get me." James' voice said from somewhere in the room.  
  
They chased his voice around the room, until finally Sirius stood on the bottom on the hem and tripped him up, though Sirius tried to make them believe he had done it on purpose, which of course they didn't believe him. They all had a go under the cloak, though Peter had the shortest of the lot because Sirius took it off him after a couple of minutes because he saw his feet and heard him stubble.  
  
When they had finally settled down they made their planes to go out that night, they thought the sooner they get it over and done the better, and they wanted to try the cloak out as well.  
  
They waited until the common room was empty which was after midnight, then James got his cloak out and Peter decided to stay behind, which they agreed because they had tried it out earlier and they didn't really all fit underneath and he didn't like the idea of wondering around late at night in the dark.  
  
On the other hand, James, Sirius and Remus were quit excited about going out. They all huddled together underneath the cloak and then they slowly made their way down the darken corridors, down to the dungeons. They had made it all the way down to the Charms corridor without bumping into anyone, beside from themselves because they were so close together.  
  
Peeves was bobbing up and down off the ceiling and the floor along the corridor, it was a tight fit to get passed him because every time they tired it was as if he was there blocking their way, they might be invisible but they couldn't walk through things. They counted to three and then they ran for it as fast as they could and as quietly as they could, but just as they cleared the corned Remus tripped over Sirius' foot and they all fell in a heap on the floor. Peeves flew around to see what all the noise was but couldn't see anything, because they had just managed to curl up and cover themselves with the cloak.  
  
Peeves flew away finally giving up on the noise, looking a little down hearted because he hadn't court anyone. When he was gone they all burst out laughing at what they had done, and managed to get to their feet again but only after taking off the cloak to do so.  
  
They walked quietly down the steps to the dungeon, and then stopped outside of Jevidah's office. They tried to open it but it was locked, but luckier James knew a spell. But he didn't tell Sirius and Remus who were still pushing against the door, and fell in when the door opened all of a sudden.  
  
Sirius fell in knocking a couple of glass jars over and landed beside Remus, they both looked at one another and then at James who had pulled the cloak off and was laughing at them both laying flat on their backs. They finally managed to get to their feet and stop laughing to get the ingredients, but not before Jevidah had come to find out what all the noise was.  
  
Remus dived under the cloak but Sirius didn't have time and dived into the nearest cupboard and hoped that he wouldn't look in. The door opened just as Sirius closed his, all three of them stood there holding their breaths trying their hardest not to make any noise. Jevidah walked around and then stopped at the broken jars and started mumbling to himself, he was quit annoyed that they had broken, but didn't seem to think that one of the students had done it; being able to break the spell locking the door.  
  
James and Remus quietly moved over to the cupboard and lifted the cloak up a little so that Sirius could fit underneath and as quietly and quickly as they could they left through the open door as Jevidah carried on mumbling to himself.  
  
(A/N:- what do you think a little advantage for them and a couple of near misses, don't worry they'll get bigger and there's still the potion to come; I'm sure you'll like it.  
  
Thanks for the reviews really glad that you enjoyed the first two chapters hoped you enjoyed this one as well.  
  
Thanks to, milkshake2612, glad you liked the story; oh and I liked yours as well.  
  
Also thanks to, Nosilla, hoped this was alright I'll try and update again soon for you. 


	4. Chapter Four

Brightly Coloured Snape  
  
James, Sirius and Remus had planned it all out to the very last detail with their new friends; Peter was very excited because he had never done anything like this before in his whole life. Cho-Ni had told them that they would have to do it Wednesday morning, which was perfect; because Cho-Ni and his friends would have done the potion the night before and then had Transfiguration straight afterward which James, Sirius and Remus and Peter were having first thing the next morning.  
  
James and Sirius arrived early for the lesson; Remus had to pull Peter away from his breakfast. They got to the class first before anyone else had arrived even McGonagall herself, they took their seats which was behind the desk Cho-Ni had told them that they had sat at last night.  
  
Peter kept a look out for people coming to class early, with Remus keeping an eye on him, while James and Sirius set about the potion. They poured it over the chair and the front of the desk; it dried straight away and wouldn't even know that it was there only if you knew.  
  
They took their seats behind the desk to make sure that no one but Snape sat there; Remus and Peter sat behind them. Lily came into the class with Nissa a couple of minutes before it was about to start, they sat on the other side of the room and level with the table. But Natalie and Elle sat level with James and Sirius and kept looking over at them smiling and giggling.  
  
James made sure that no one sat there, without making it look to obvious to people what he was doing, and so that Snape himself wouldn't know either; it would just be the only desk left when he arrived.  
  
Severus looked around the room for an empty seat when he arrived with his group of friends, Nissa smiled at him as he walked passed and sat reluctantly in front of James and Sirius who was looking quit smudge about something. Severus sat down as Ludovic walked around and sat on the other side of him, as his friends took other seats.  
  
Severus shifted in his seat as though he felt something prick him, James and Sirius smiled at one another and then turned round and smiled at Remus and Peter, then quickly turned back around to watch the show.  
  
Severus rubbed his arm and his legs as they started to feel strange somehow; and then his skin had this feeling as though it was moving or that there was something growing and wanted to escape. Then suddenly but not painfully (which James had hoped it would have been.) large mushroom like things started to pop out of his skin and through his robes, they were bright pink, yellow and orange.  
  
The Gryffindor's roared with laughter as they saw Severus even some of the Slytherin's were laughing as well, (who wouldn't if they saw him snout bright coloured mushrooms all over his body.)  
  
Sirius looked over at Nissa and saw that even she couldn't help herself from laughing at him, even though she did try and restrain herself. He looked back just as he tried to stand up and almost went flying onto his face, but didn't only because Ludovic had jumped up and caught him trying not to laugh at his humiliated friend.  
  
"What's going on?" McGonagall demanded has she walked in on all the laughing, and soon knew what they were all laughing at. She aloud herself a very small smile and then became quit serious.  
  
Severus looked up at McGonagall and then back at James and Sirius who were smiling.  
  
"It was them two, they did this to me." Severus shouted pointing at them both, who tried to look innocent. But the laughing wasn't helping, though everyone else in the classroom was laughing as well.  
  
"Now, now Severus, calm yourself." McGonagall told him calmly walking over to him. "The third year class I believe last night had made this potion in their Potion class just before mine. I heard them myself talking about it. So you see it couldn't have been Mr Potter and Mr Black."  
  
"No! It was them I know it!" Severus said pointing at them again and stiffing deeply as though trying not to sneezes.  
  
"You should go up to the hospital wing, Mr Snape." McGonagall told him as she turned and walked back to her desk.  
  
"Oh, have you got the stifles." Sirius whispered.  
  
"Poor little Snivellus." James whispered smiling at him.  
  
"You!" Severus shot at him pulling out his wand and pointing it straight at his heart.  
  
"Mr Snape, what on earth do you think your doing?" McGonagall shouted at him. "Five points from Slytherin now get to the hospital wing this minute."  
  
Severus just stood there starring at him not moving for a moment, but finally he dropped his wand and walked or rather stormed out of the classroom as best he could. But he did notice one thing on his way out, and that was the very disappointed look on Nissa's face. Sirius had noticed it as well, and was even more pleased they had gotten back at Snape (or Snivellus which they call him from now on), made Slytherin lose five points, and Nissa didn't seem at all pleased with him anymore. All in all he though it hadn't been such a bad lesson, not that it had even started yet.  
  
They couldn't wait to get out of the class to talk about what had happened, it had been better then they had all thought it would turn out, and Sirius was even more pleased with himself. Severus never came back to the class; his friends all left the lesson and went on to their next. But the Gryffindor's all lingered somewhat wanting to talk about what happened. But as soon as they were out of earshot of the classroom, Nissa marched up to Sirius and James stopping them dead in their tracks, Lily next to her with their other friends smiling somewhat dreamier at the two lads.  
  
"Was it the two of you?" Nissa demanded, but was looking straight at Sirius as she asked the question.  
  
"You know that's very hurtful." Sirius told her trying to sound as though she had hurt his feelings. "It's as though you don't trust us at all."  
  
"It couldn't have been them, even McGonagall said so." Ella said smiling over at Sirius, who smiled back at her making her go very red in the face.  
  
Nissa frowned slightly at Ella's remark, as Sirius turned and smiled at her. He stepped forward and linked her arm and started to walk up the corridor with her towards Charm's; everyone started behind them stilling talking.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything like that; we wouldn't do anything like that." Sirius reassured her. "You should have more faith in us."  
  
"I do, I believe that you'll turn out alright in the end." Nissa said quietly so only he could hear.  
  
"I knew you liked me." Sirius whispered. "It was just a matter of time until you admitted it."  
  
"Oh of course." Nissa said sarcastically smiling at him like Ella did, they both laughed as they carried on up the corridor.  
  
"It's just strange, isn't it?" Lily said slowly as she walked beside James and Natalie. "Especially that you didn't want anyone sitting in front of you."  
  
"Now come on Lily." James said. "Do you think that we're that stupid, to do something right under McGonagall's nose?"  
  
Lily thought it over and thought that they couldn't be that stupid, no one was really. James gave her a side look, and decided that she had come around when she didn't say anything back. But Nissa had heard what Lily had said and stopped suddenly, surprising Sirius and making Remus walk straight into her; making his pale face slightly blush.  
  
"Maybe that's why you did it." Nissa suggested, but was detracted by Remus who didn't look at all well and was very pale, and forget why she was annoyed and was quit concerned. "Are you alright Remus, you're looking very pale?"  
  
Remus was a little surprised and taken back by the question, she always did that the way she looked at him as though she could see straight through him and know everything; his secret. James and Sirius both looked at him; even Peter looked over Polly's shoulder to have a look at him. Which of course he wasn't so pale now, but slightly red because everyone was looking at him.  
  
"Yeah mate, you are looking a little pale." James told him as Sirius nodded in agreement with him.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Remus tried to reassure them.  
  
"Maybe your coming down with something mate." Sirius suggested, and then looked at Nissa. "Though it doesn't help with someone always on our back."  
  
Nissa opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she glared at Sirius and then turned on her heals and walked off.  
  
"What did I say?" Sirius asked somewhat confused.  
  
Lily smiled at Remus and then glared at Sirius and went after her friend, with Natalie, Ella and Polly right behind her.  
  
"Maybe you should think before you speak." Remus suggested as they followed slowly after them.  
  
****  
  
Later that night as it was just getting dark, Nissa was walking up the corridor alone; she had just come from the library getting a couple of books for her homework. When she came across Remus, who seemed to look even worst then he did an hour before.  
  
"Remus are you alright?" Nissa asked as she rushed over to him, but he moved away from her right into the wall. "I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to get at you when you weren't well."  
  
Remus looked up at her and smiled slightly. "It wasn't you, Sirius doesn't think some time's before he speaks, so don't take it to heart. But I am feeling a bit off, so I'm going up to the hospital wing, oh. Can you tell James and Sirius and Peter not to come up, you know tell them that I'll be fine."  
  
"Yes of course." Nissa said smiling at him. "Yeah I know you'll be fine, I'll see you when you're feeling more yourself."  
  
Remus nodded not at first realising what she said and then looked up at her, wondering if she knew somehow. But she only smiled at him kindly, unlike any girl had done before to him. He looked at her once more; seeming unable to smile back he carried on walking. But Nissa didn't until she couldn't hear him any longer.  
  
Nissa went straight up to the common room; she stood at the entrance for a moment looking around the crowded room for them, and then spotted them sat together in a corner on their own. She made her way over to them, and saw Ella out of the corner of her eye whisper something to Polly.  
  
Sirius looked up after a moment when he realised someone was stood next to him, James looked up as well, though Peter wasn't at all interested.  
  
Though Sirius was very surprised to see who it was, and before he could stop himself. "What? Have you come to accuse us of something else?"  
  
Nissa stepped back shocked and then said quietly. "No. I've just come to tell you that Remus as gone to the hospital wing." And then added a little louder. "And he doesn't want you lot coming up to see him, which I don't blame him. I wouldn't want you coming up either making me feel even worst."  
  
Sirius starred at her realising that he shouldn't have said what he had, and then realised that she had just insulted him. She turned and walked off over to her friends. He turned back to James and shock himself slightly.  
  
"Girls are far too emotional." Sirius said.  
  
James ignored his statement. "We'll go and see him in morning; Pomfery will never let us in now to see him."  
  
But they did go up the next morning to see him, but he wasn't there and neither was Madam Pomfery, which was very odd. Remus wasn't in any of their lessons for the next three days, and they couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
"It's nice to see." Nissa said to Sirius making him jump and turn around from looking up at the full moon.  
  
"What is?" Sirius asked as she sat down beside him.  
  
"That you've know each other for such a short time, but you'll look out for each other as though your brother's." Nissa told him simple, as Sirius looked up at her and then she smiled that incredible smile at him. "He'll be fine, and you'll all go to the Quiddicth match together on Saturday."  
  
Sirius couldn't help but feel as though she was right as she smiled at him, but before he could say anything she walked off leaving him back to his own thoughts.  
  
It was Saturday, the morning of the first Quiddicth match of the season, everyone was so excited; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  
  
Nissa was sat next to Natalie with Lily and Ella facing her, Polly came over and sat down from talking to Adorabella (Bella) from Ravenclaw just as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all came in together as though nothing at all had happened the passed couple of days.  
  
Remus and Sirius sat down next to Nissa and James and Peter sat on the opposite side next to Lily, who didn't smile back at James in welcome.  
  
"You're looking better." Nissa said smiling.  
  
"No he isn't." Sirius shot at her as he led in front of Remus to talk to her. "Just look at him."  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better thanks you two." Remus reassured the two of them, smiling at them both. "I'm just a bit tired that's all."  
  
"Yeah, but there was no way you were going to miss the match was there?" James said brightly, as his mind wondered down to the Quiddicth pitch imaging him self playing in front of the whole school.  
  
"There's always next year." Sirius said. "Anyway, first years never get on the house teams."  
  
(A/N:- sorry to cut it short, but you'll get a Quidditch match in another chapter before the end of the story I promise. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter though, and Snape as well.) 


	5. Chapter Five

Flying High  
  
It was Monday just before lunch, and it was Gryffindor's and Slytherin's first flying lesson together; not really a good thing for the two classes to do together; but of course the teacher's do know best.  
  
They all walked over from Herbology, with James in the lead with his friends talking around him and the girls behind talking quietly and giggle slightly from now and then.  
  
"That Quidditch game was bril but I wish that I'll get a chance to play next year." James said.  
  
"Can you fly?" Matt asked him.  
  
"Of course, and I'll show you." James told him.  
  
They walked across the opening to where Madam Lani was waiting for them, with twenty brooms in front of her on the ground; ten on either side. All the Gryffindor's lined up on one side still talking while they waited for the Slytherin. The lads stood talking together as though they were planning something.  
  
As the girls talked Lily and Nissa looked over at them as though trying to hear what they were planning; though of course they couldn't hear anything. And Ella had gotten it in her head that Nissa fancied one of them that was way she kept looking over at them, which of course Nissa ignored her, because it wasn't true well that was what she told them. It wasn't that she fancied any of them it was that they reminded her of people she used to know in away.  
  
The Slytherin's finally arrived and didn't seem to care that they were running late, even though they wanted to get up in the air just as much as some of the Gryffindor's.  
  
"Come along come along, stand by a broom now." Madam Lani told them. "Now then, I want you all to put your right hands out and say up."  
  
Everyone did as she said, and everyone shouted up. James' broom shot into his hand at once as did Nissa's and Lestrange's (who was a Slytherin and one of Severus' friends, who glared over at Nissa.) Sirius came up to him on his second go as did Remus' and Lily's. It took a while for everyone's broom to come to them, Peter and Ella being the last, mainly because they were so afraid of flying.  
  
"Now then, now that everyone has a broom I want you all to mount them." Lani told them all.  
  
They all mounted their brooms as Lani walked up and down them making sure that they were doing it right, she only had to change a couple of people.  
  
"Right then, on three I want you to kick off from the ground hard and hover for a couple of seconds and then come back down." Lani told them. "Just the basic's to start with..."  
  
James looked to either side of him and smiled at both Sirius and Remus and they smiled back at him, then he looked over at Snape who had chosen the spot facing him, which he only glared back at him obviously hadn't forgotten the bright mushrooms yet.  
  
"One...two...three!" Lani said loudly and then blew her whistle.  
  
Everyone kicked off the ground though not at the same time, and not everyone did as they were told and went a lot higher then they should have. James swooped underneath Sirius before he came back down, and Lily bumped into Nissa making it look as though she was bowing at Sirius who smiled at her.  
  
"Right then!" Lani said glaring at them all in turn. "I want you all to spread out some more and we'll try that again, but this time a little longer in the air."  
  
They all went up again and again, each time a little longer then the last, but with ten minutes left of the lesson Madam Lani told them that they could have a fly; as long as they didn't go far.  
  
James shot up into the air at this, as did a couple of others, Sirius ducked quickly as Nissa came speeding over head. He looked back at her as she loped Natalie and then Polly who were flying much more respectfully, though Lily was giving it a go as well though she didn't really have it down yet.  
  
James flew around them as though he had flown all his life, dodging in and out of people, the only person who seemed able to match him was Nissa, who he took up to racing with Sirius and Remus. Lily and Natalie joined in thinking that it was fun, though Ella and Polly just watched them not really sure about flying.  
  
Severus was fuming as he watched them, cursing under his breath. He didn't like them one bit, and especially that they seemed to be hanging all over his Nissa and wondering why she was letting them.  
  
"So you're as good as you said." James shouted over at her.  
  
"And you are as well." Nissa shouted back as Sirius flew up beside her. She smiled at him. "Not that bad for a city boy." And then flew off.  
  
Lestrange flew up behind her and pulled on the back on her broom making her slide off and almost knock right into Remus who was flying pass.  
  
"What do you think you were doing!" Nissa shouted just as the tail court fire.  
  
Natalie and Ella both screamed at the top of their lung's making everyone look, Sirius shot up through the air and pulled her onto his own broom, as Madam Lani flew over and put out the fire. Sirius flew back down to the ground with Nissa safely in his arms.  
  
"You know you don't have to do something as dramatic as that, if you want me to take you into my arms." Sirius told her smiling slightly, which made him look even more handsome.  
  
Nissa smiled back at him. "I know I don't, but it just makes it feel so much more exciting."  
  
"Are you alright Miss Manus?" Lani asked as she ran over to them.  
  
Nissa pulled her face, which only Sirius saw and knew that it had been because she was called Manus, he knew that she didn't like them or having their name. Nissa turned round Sirius had let go of her now.  
  
"I'm fine thanks." Nissa told her, as Natalie, Lily, Ella and Polly all ran over to her making sure that she was alright.  
  
"Oh Sirius..." Ella said dreamier, not able to say anything else to him.  
  
"Hey Sirius, did you see who had hold of her broom before it set on fire?" Remus asked him quietly.  
  
Sirius nodded as he looked over at Lestrange who was smiling at him, but Severus didn't look at all happy. Sirius tighten his grip around the broom handle as he glared at Lestrange, who just smiled the whole time at him.  
  
(A/N:- I know that their only young, but for Sirius I'm just trying to get the impression that what ever he wants that he'll do anything to get; including impressing a girl at such a young age. But you can still fancy someone can't you at that age?  
  
Hoped you enjoyed it though, a bit of flying considering that I didn't put in the Quidditch match; but like I said you'll get one before the end of the story.) 


	6. Chapter Six

A Merry Interesting Christmas  
  
It was coming up to the Christmas holidays, and most had decided to go home for the holidays; but there was a few who wanted to stay.  
  
James cornered Sirius and Remus as they were coming out of Charms on Thursday lunch, to tell them that it would be great if they stayed over Christmas because they would have the castle to themselves and could really explore.  
  
"Fine with me, didn't want to go home anyway." Sirius told them, as a pretty Ravenclaw walked pass talking with Nissa and Lily.  
  
"Why not?" James asked distracted by his statement.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Sirius told him quickly, not wanting to get into the whole thing.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like fun." Remus said.  
  
"Can I stay with you as well?" Peter asked stood slightly behind Remus who moved for him.  
  
"No Peter you have to go home." Sirius told him sarcastically. "Of course you can stupid, that's the whole point of us all staying."  
  
Peter smiled shyly at him going quit red in the face.  
  
Sirius written home that day telling his mother that he was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, and by the next morning she had sent him one back, which he ripped up as soon as he had finished reading surprising everyone at how violently he had done it.  
  
"You ok mate?" James asked him.  
  
"Yeah, just a letter from home." Sirius answered dully.  
  
Which at that they were even more interested.  
  
Nearly everyone was going home for Christmas; there was only a couple from each house staying.  
  
It was Saturday afternoon, everyone who was going home had gone, and they had the castle to themselves for two whole weeks, which was more then they could have dreamed for. They set out to explore using some of the hided passes they had already found, which they had found a couple by accident but all the same they had found them.  
  
They were wondering about on the fourth floor corridor, when they heard McGonagall talking to someone, not really wanting to run into her they ran off in the other direction for a couple of minutes. When they finally stop, Peter leads back on a tapestry and falls right through it grabbing hold of Sirius making him fall on top of him as they came out on the other side. James and Remus were laughing their heads off as they came to find out where it leads to.  
  
"Hey, nice find Peter." James said as he looked around, they seemed to be on the other side of the castle where they had only been once because they had gotten lost.  
  
"Yeah, though I can think of a better looking person to be on top of." Sirius said as he got to his feet.  
  
"And one of them wouldn't be in our class by any chance, and friends with Snivellus?" James asked smirking at him.  
  
Sirius just smiled back at him not answering him, but helped Peter to his feet as to distract them, though of course it didn't work.  
  
"What the hell does she see in that stupid greasy haired git?" Sirius said suddenly as they were walking down the new corridor.  
  
"Well, she won't tell you unless you ask." Remus told him.  
  
They all stopped dead at the sight of him, they hadn't even heard him coming as though he was gilding over the floor or something.  
  
"And what are four first years doing here?" Jevidah asked them coldly.  
  
"Well, we're..." James started but couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Up to no good I suspect as always." Jevidah told them eyeing them as though to try and read their minds to what they were doing.  
  
"No we weren't, we were just having a walk." Sirius shot at him.  
  
"Really Mr Black?" Jevidah said smiling slightly at him. "Well, if you don't mind but I don't think I will believe that. Your cousins and your whole family have been in my house, so I think I know what your type gets up to."  
  
Sirius glared at him, as his friends looked from him to Jevidah surprised by this new information. Sirius stormed off, because he knew that if he stayed it was worth more then him graining about a hundred detentions for what he wanted to shout back at him.  
  
Sirius walked all the way back to the common alone his argue building every second that he walked, as he thought about what Jevidah had said to him. Later that night James tried to talk him but couldn't get a signal word out of him, and thought that he should leave it.  
  
Sirius had finally gotten out of his bad mood by Tuesday, and they had all decided not to mention it unless he brought it up. That night they decided to go out for a walk, though they still weren't really aloud so they would take the cloak; which it just fitted over them all, which was a very tight fit; and they had to walk really slowly so that they would trip up.  
  
They were walking along and Sirius had stopped them again because Peter kept standing on the back on his heal.  
  
"Stop it will you?" Sirius hissed at him. "Switch with Remus."  
  
They were just about to take the cloak off, when the door opened to the girl's bathroom and they all just stood there like statues, well trying too anyway.  
  
Nissa stepped out of the bathroom with a towel in one hand and her bush in the other. She had her hair tied back in plaits, and was wearing different colour pinstripe red and pink pyjamas. She stopped suddenly and looked up the corridor.  
  
They were all holding their breaths as Nissa look straight at them; she smiled slightly either to herself or to them though of course they didn't know which.  
  
"She can't see us can she?" Sirius whispered.  
  
"No... of course not." James whispered back.  
  
"But she can hear us." Remus whispered.  
  
Nissa started to walk towards them making them step back, but she seemed to be walking a little closer to the suit of armour as though she knew they were there and didn't want to walk into them.  
  
Sirius moved to quickly backwards and Peter didn't move fast enough, making them trip over each other's feet. Peter put his hand up which shot out through the gap in the cloak, and hit the wall stopping him from falling. But Sirius knocked into James, and sent him flying forwards into Nissa.  
  
Sirius fell right into Nissa making her drop her things and fall back into the suit of armour which clang to down ground with a defending racket; but it also created a large black hole in the ground which they couldn't stop themselves from falling down.  
  
James pushed the cloak off of himself and rushed over to the black hole with Remus at his side who was rubbing his side, they could hear them as though banging against something. Peter came rushing up behind them both and tripped over the hem of the cloak which he had picked up for them; but as he fell forward he pushed both James and Remus down the hole. Though James managed to grab hold of his cloak, and Peter came along for the ride as well.  
  
Sirius and Nissa came zooming out at the bottom after sliding miles under the school. Nissa looked up after she felt as though a heavy weight was on top of her; lovely brown caring and mischievous eyes were looking back down at her, which she couldn't help but smile at. He smiled brightly at her, until they both heard the other three coming down behind them. Nissa was still trying to push Sirius off of her when James came zooming out of the tunnel, with Remus and Peter right behind them.  
  
James looked around excitedly. "Right who wants to do that again?"  
  
Nissa got out from under Sirius and got to her feet, but not for long as Sirius pulled her back down into his arms, now she was on top of him.  
  
"Not me." Peter said as he tried to stand up.  
  
Sirius smiled at her and then helped her up but keeping her locked in his arms.  
  
"Well we enjoyed it, didn't we?" Sirius said smiling brightly at her.  
  
Nissa couldn't help but laugh, it had been rather exciting, but she just wished that Sirius wasn't so touchy; though she wondered if it was her, because she had never been around people who were like that.  
  
Sirius let go of her as he stepped over to help Remus to his feet, because he seemed too had hurt himself. Nissa stepped out of the way, but was almost dragged back down because Peter had grabbed hold of her to help himself up. But both Remus and Sirius grabbed hold of her to stop her from falling back onto the dirty and damp stone floor.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice was it?" Sirius told him. "You could have at less given her some warning."  
  
James helped Peter to his feet. They all stood there looking around in the dimly lit chamber they were in.  
  
"I thought you went home for Christmas?" Remus asked suddenly looking at Nissa.  
  
They all looked at her realising this for the first time as well.  
  
"I came back." Nissa answered simple.  
  
"We can see that." James told her.  
  
"Not that we're not happy to see you and all." Sirius told her quickly, and then added as an after thought. "Well, we wouldn't have found this place without you."  
  
"Come on then let's have a look around and find out what's down here." James said as he started to walk off into the darkness.  
  
"Do we have too? Its all dark and we don't know what's waiting for us." Peter wined.  
  
"Lumos." Nissa said as she pulled out her wand and followed James, also wanting to have a look around.  
  
"Good idea." James said, and they all followed suit.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with a bit of exploring." Nissa told Remus beside of her.  
  
James was ahead with Sirius, but Peter still hadn't moved and he was starting to look really worried.  
  
"Come on Peter!" James shouted.  
  
"Or we could always leave you behind, and come back for you later." Sirius shouted over his shoulder smiling at James.  
  
Peter looked around himself in the darkening chamber and then after his friends, he ran after them pushing Nissa out of the way so that he wouldn't be at the back and would be safe in the middle of them all.  
  
It had started off quit exciting exploring the maze of tunnels in the dark; not knowing what was around every corner, but after about ten minutes and not finding anything. Even Peter had calmed down a little, though still preferred to stay in the middle of them all. Nissa had taken up looking at them all in time, inspecting what they were wearing.  
  
"I do hope that all your pyjamas aren't like that." Nissa said suddenly making them all stop and look at her, before they looked at themselves and back at her.  
  
"Of course there not normally this dirty." James shot at her.  
  
"I didn't mean that, what I meant was that there a bit boring and old fashioned." Nissa told them.  
  
Sirius looked down at himself, he was quit a mess just like the others though he hadn't really noticed until now, and he couldn't see what was wrong with his pyjamas' part from them being dirty.  
  
"What about yours then?" Sirius asked, and then realised that she was wearing pyjamas' just like them. "Don't girls wear night dresses or something?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing part from the fact that I now need another bath." Nissa told him.  
  
"Well don't we all, we could have one together." Sirius suggested.  
  
"Aren't you worried about what people would say?" Nissa said smiling at him. "You know, you four in a bath together, they might think that your gay."  
  
James and Remus laughed, though Peter didn't understand what she was talking about, and Sirius glared at her because he knew that she knew what he had meant.  
  
But before Sirius could say so, they all looked up at the ceiling as the dirt shock off with the loud and heavy banging over head of them. The noise echoed throughout the empty maze bouncing off the walls, until it faded out.  
  
Peter grabbed hold of Nissa's arm and pushed her in front of himself, while Nissa tried to break his tight grip. James, Sirius and Remus all looked at each other the excitement coming back showing on each of their faces; they all looked up and saw that there was a hole in the ceiling and what appeared to be ladders as well.  
  
"Get off of me." Nissa told him trying to pull her arm free. Sirius looked over at them.  
  
"Hey Peter get your own girl." Sirius told him, Peter only loosen his grip but didn't let her go.  
  
"We should be able to climb that, and have a look around." James suggested.  
  
"I think we might just need a leg up." Sirius added.  
  
"Let go of me." Nissa said, and pulled her arm out of his grip with such force that she almost fell straight into Sirius who smiled at her, as she straighten herself and glaring back at Peter. "Can I go up first, so I don't have him crying all over me?"  
  
They all laughed at her knowing what she meant, but then Sirius looked over at her very seriously which took her by surprise.  
  
"I'll go first, and then you." Sirius told her. "Just encase anything's up there, we don't want you getting hurt."  
  
Peter started to moan again and grabbed hold of Remus' arm this time him being the closest now. Nissa smiled at Sirius without even realising she was doing so, she was starting to like him more and more, though she wasn't going to tell him to give him an even bigger head then that of his own.  
  
"What?" Sirius said going slightly red.  
  
"What?" Nissa said confused, and then quickly looked away from him realising what she was doing.  
  
Sirius went up first like he said, though he did need some help from both James and Remus, Peter let go of him long enough to give him a peg up. Nissa though didn't need any help surprising everyone, she bent down slightly and then jumped up like a cat and grabbed hold of the bars and pulled herself up.  
  
"Very impressive." Sirius told her.  
  
"Well I'm just full of surprises." Nissa said.  
  
James went up next with a little help from Remus, and then it was Peter who didn't go up willingly and didn't help himself up at all; and then Remus finally went up James grabbed hold of him and pulled him up and then went back in front of Peter.  
  
They climbed up and up as if making their way back up to the school level they had left behind. It was very dark and the passage seemed to be getting smaller as they neared the top; they didn't have any light from their wands because they couldn't really hold them and climb at the same time, though if need be they would have had them out in a second.  
  
"Stop!" Sirius shouted down to them, as he reached the top and there was no where else to go.  
  
It seemed as though there was some sort of trap door with a small crick of light coming through it, so Sirius pushed against it as hard as he could.  
  
"Put some muscle in it Sirius!" James shouted up to him. "Unless you want to be here all night?"  
  
Sirius mumbled something to him self and carried on pushing as hard as he could, but it just didn't seem to want to move for him, though of course he wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Do you need a hand?" Nissa asked him looking up at him.  
  
"I'm fine." Sirius said through gritted teeth as he carried on pushing.  
  
"Maybe I..." Nissa started but was cut off by him.  
  
"Nissa this is a man's job." Sirius told her.  
  
"Yeah you could break a nail or something." James said laughing and then added. "It's quit a good thing really isn't it? That you wore pyjamas' and all."  
  
Nissa ignored James and said. "Your not a man yet Sirius, your still just a boy. And it's going to be quit a while before you become a man if you can't except help when someone offer's it to you."  
  
"Now, now you two anyone would think that you were an old married couple the way you argue sometimes." James said smirking in the darkness so that they couldn't see him.  
  
"What? Don't be so stupid, I'm not old." Sirius shouted down at him completely missing the point.  
  
There was another loud bang, as though something really heavy had just been dropped just over head of them.  
  
"Maybe, maybe we shouldn't go that way." Peter said. "What if there's monster through that door."  
  
"I'm sure that you would be able to get away fats enough." Remus told him. "Awe that's my hand, we're going up not down."  
  
Nissa snorted with disgust, she was disliking him even more by the second. She then started to climb up to Sirius while shouting down to Peter. "It can't be a monster because we're almost or should be back up at the school." And then added quietly to Sirius who was now next to her. "It won't hurt to have a little bit of help."  
  
Sirius didn't say anything to her or even look at her, thinking that this isn't how it should be. They both pushed together as hard as they could, then finally it shot off. Sirius pushed it aside onto the floor as the light flooded down on them. Sirius smiled at her before climbing out and holding out his hand for her, though he polled her with a little to much strength or maybe that was what he had meant to do because she landed right on top of him again.  
  
Nissa went bright red but not for the first time that night; though this was the first time he was able to see her face clearly. She smiled shyly at him as she got to her feet, though he stayed on the floor as James climbed out.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?" James asked standing up straight and looking over his shoulder to see Sirius sat on the floor as though taking a break.  
  
"Oh nothing." Sirius said innocently smiling at Nissa who was still very red.  
  
James helped Peter out who almost rushed at him to get out, he was very glad being out of there and in the school corridor's even if they weren't lit very brightly. Remus came up last and helped James put the trap door back over the opening, just as they finished they heard someone coming towards them; not wanting to explain why they were all out of bed and looking very dirty they all ran for it.  
  
They ran the whole way back to the common room where Nissa left them almost straight away well after saying 'good night' of course, and then they went up to their own room and recounted everything what had happened, finally falling asleep a couple of hours later.  
  
***  
  
James and Sirius had gone back to the suit of armour on their own the next morning, so they were once again outside the girl's bathroom when Nissa came out of it again. But at the same time McGonagall walked around the corner, and saw everything.  
  
"Detention both of you." She shot at James and Sirius. "I heard that last night, I didn't think that who ever it was would be stupid enough to come back to it this morning after though."  
  
Nissa tried to say something in their defence but it didn't really help.  
  
"And I hope that you haven't been spying here either." McGonagall told them. "Or that would be another detention and points lost."  
  
"No, no they haven't." Nissa said quickly.  
  
"Yes well." McGonagall said eyeing her, as though she though she was only covering for them. "I want you both to tidy this mess at once."  
  
McGonagall walked off leaving them to tidy up the suit of armour, they reluctantly started to pick up the pieces and Nissa went over to help them.  
  
Later that afternoon they all went outside into the snow covered grounds, and joined in flowing snowballs at the Whooping Willow, which they had all learnt had only arrived that year.  
  
The Whooping Willow swung its arms trying to stop the snowballs, only missing a couple and trying to swung at them as well; they dotted in and out of the tree daring each other to get as close as possible.  
  
It was Christmas Eve night; Remus was looking pale again and had told them that he might have to go home because his mother wasn't at all well. His friends didn't want him to go home right now that it was finally Christmas, but they also understood if he did.  
  
Christmas Day morning, James woke up first and flew his pillow at Sirius' head to wake him up who swung at the pillow trying to push it away but couldn't.  
  
"Come on get up, presents." James shouted as he crawled to the end of his bed and grabbed the nearest present to open.  
  
Sirius sat bolt up right knocking the pillow to the ground and crawled to the end of his own bed as well, just as Remus woke up and was looking a lot brighter though that had something to do with the fact that he had a knee high pile of presents to open. Peter dived out of bed and sat on the floor opening his.  
  
About five minutes into opening their presents, which were now half open there was a knock at their door, making them all look up; but it opened before any of them could answer.  
  
"Nissa!" Sirius said shocked to see her this early and in his dorm, in their dorm he reminded himself.  
  
"What are them?" James asked smiling at her eyeing the four presents in her arm's, which were very nicely wrapped.  
  
"Just a little something." Nissa said smiling as she handed them out between them, giving Sirius his last and sitting down on the end on his bed. "I thought you could do with new ones, and considering the other night you need them."  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Remus told her.  
  
"Hey thanks." James said as he ripped open his present first, and found a handsome pair of pyjamas in a lovely fabric. He thought she was right these were so much nicer then the ones that he had on.  
  
They all opened their presents, and all had a different pair and colours which suited them best.  
  
"These must have cost you a fortune." Sirius said looking over at her.  
  
"He means thanks." Remus told her, and then added. "We haven't got you anything though."  
  
"They didn't cost me anything only time." Nissa told them and could see that they didn't understand. "And I don't need anything in return."  
  
"How about a Christmas kiss." Sirius suggested.  
  
Nissa smiled at him playfully. "What just from you or from all of you." And then she stood up smiled at them all in turn and then left to leave them to finish opening their presents. Though leaving Sirius very disappointed, and the other's surprised at her comment.  
  
(A/N:- Sirius still didn't get what he wanted maybe another time, there's still the rest of the year; and their years at Hogwarts and before he gets sent to Azkaban. Well I might do the whole series it depends on the reviews, so you know what to do then; but no pressure because as you know I love to write anyway.) 


	7. Chapter Seven

The Full Moon and Their Missing Friend  
  
Sirius stopped Nissa as they were all entering the Great Hall for their Christmas lunch, it was decorated out in a dozen Christmas tree's all with different decoration's; ice crystals, fairies etc.  
  
Sirius turned her around to face him and held out some mistletoe above her head, as he led in to kiss her he said. "How about that Christmas kiss?"  
  
But Severus seemed to come out of nowhere and pull her out of his grasp and behind him out of Sirius' reach.  
  
"She isn't going to be kissing you, ever!" Severus sneered at him. "You would have to put her under a spell to fall for the likes of you!"  
  
"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sirius demanded in a low growl stepping closer with James and Remus at either side and with Peter stood behind him. "It's you she's never going to like, like that; t hurts doesn't it knowing that you'll never be with someone like her and that you're going to be alone forever."  
  
"Sirius!" Nissa said as she stepped from behind Severus. "Both of you! I'm liking you both less and less by the minute, if this is a contest to see which of you can get me to hate you the most carry on because its working."  
  
And with that she walked off to the table, both Sirius and Severus pushed at one another to get passed to go after her, but only managed to fall on the empty benches and pushing one another off themselves. Remus helped Sirius to his feet, even though he looked as though he could barely stand himself.  
  
Severus pushed pass James and stormed over to the Slytherin table, but James already had his wand out and pointed it at the floor. Severus slipped backwards and went flying landing on his ass, everyone started to laugh part from the teachers and Nissa, who was even more annoyed with them guessing that it had been either James or Sirius who had made him fall.  
  
Severus tried to get up but slipped again on the floor and the hem on his cloak and fall back down on his ass, making everyone laugh even louder at him. Severus looked over his shoulder at them and saw James smiling at him patting his wand.  
  
Severus had a lot of trouble standing up; Lestrange had to come over and helped him up almost falling himself.  
  
Sirius walked up to the table where Nissa was sat, but she told him the only way they were even going to sit near her was if he didn't sit next to her, so Remus sat next to her with James facing. She didn't talk to Sirius and James for the rest of the afternoon. Remus left before lunch was over mumbling something about going home because his mother had gotten worst, but didn't stay long enough for any of them to ask him about it.  
  
***  
  
Nissa was sat by herself by the window, with a book in her lap, though she wasn't really reading it, she was starring up at the night sky and letting the full moon braved her in his moonlight; making the red tints in her shin even brighter as though the moon itself had a power over her.  
  
Sirius looked over at her from time to time, wanting to go over to her to say something but nothing really came to mind. The last time he looked over at her, was just before she went up to bed.  
  
And just before he went to bed himself he walked over to the window and looked out himself, noticing the full moon high in the sky before it was hided behind the clouds.  
  
***  
  
For the rest of the time Remus was gone something nagged at the back of Sirius' mind, though he wasn't sure what it was, he thought it had something to do with Nissa (but that wasn't all).  
  
Remus came back a couple of days later looking very tied, and said briefly that his mother was a lot better, and then didn't mention it again.  
  
Though later that afternoon they went out in the grounds, and met Hagrid who told them all about the haunted house in the village 'Hogsmende'.  
  
"The villagers won't go near the place." Hagrid told them.  
  
"That bad." Sirius asked.  
  
"Their just cowards, I would." James told them.  
  
"No you wouldn't if you heard the noises which came out of that place." Hagrid went on, as Remus only partly paid attention to what he was saying as though this was the last thing he wanted to talk about.  
  
Another month had pasted and it was the end of January; Remus was looking a little pale again after the Quiddicth match where Ravenclaw had just been beaten against Slytherin. Sirius and Nissa still weren't speaking to one another, though she was speaking with Remus. Who disappeared that night, and again Sirius noticed another full moon which he thought was strange. So he dragged James to their dorm so that they could talk without anyone over hearing them.  
  
"He's gone again." Sirius said as he closed the door.  
  
"Yeah I know, he told us before that he was." James told him.  
  
"Yeah, but do you know what it is tonight?" Sirius asked him.  
  
James looked at him confused. "Well it's the weekend, so we don't have lessons."  
  
"No, no. It's the full moon tonight." Sirius told him getting frustrated that he didn't understand.  
  
"So?" James said still confused at what he was getting at.  
  
"Haven't you noticed, that every time he disappears or has to go that its always the full moon." Sirius told him.  
  
James looked at him. "No, no it isn't. You can't be saying that you think he's you know?"  
  
"Well it would explain things wouldn't it?" Sirius said.  
  
"He would have told us, we're his best friends." James told him walking over to Remus' bed and looking at it before turning back to Sirius.  
  
"Maybe that was why he didn't tell us." Sirius said finally.  
  
"We don't know anything for sure." James said. "We can't just ask him."  
  
"Well, wait until next month and see if he does the same, if he does then we'll ask." Sirius told him.  
  
"That's going to go down well isn't it?" James said.  
  
While Remus was gone, they went to the library to get a few books on werewolves, though without anyone seeing them of course, they didn't want anyone knowing what they were up to.  
  
Another month was almost up, and another full moon would be up that night. Remus had made another excuse about not being there and disappeared. But James and Sirius were ready for him, they followed him under the invisibility cloak, they went all the way up to the hospital wing where he met Madam Pomfery.  
  
"Ready?" She asked him.  
  
"Not much chose." Remus said looking down at his feet.  
  
And then they went back down stairs together being careful not to be seen by anyone. They went into the entrance hall and then out through the main doors and through the grounds, to the Whooping Willow. The Whooping Willow was swinging its many arms through there wasn't any wind, Madam Pomfery pulled out her wand and did something to the tree, though Sirius and James couldn't see what from where they were stood and then they watched their best friend go down a hole at the base of the tree and disappear.  
  
Madam Pomfery went back to the castle but James and Sirius stayed where they were stood, quite shocked at what they had just seen. They did know better then to try and go down the hole after him. They slowly made their way back up to the castle, not really wanting to talk though they knew they would have too eventually.  
  
They only told Peter on the last night of the full moon, and agreed that they would ask him in the morning; but morning had come, and they felt quite different now in the light of day.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Sirius asked sat on James' bed with his back to the door.  
  
"Ask him." James answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, by the way mate are you a werewolf?" Sirius asked a make believe Remus.  
  
Something fell to the ground at the door, they all looked over to see who it was but they already knew. Remus made to grab for the door knob, but James had jumped to his feet and spirited across the room to stop him. James grabbed hold of him and pushed him over to his bed, Sirius grabbed hold of his other arm and pulled him down next to him; James and Peter stood in front of them.  
  
"I'll leave." Remus told them saddle.  
  
"What?" James and Sirius said together.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"You know." Remus said, confirming it.  
  
"So you are then?" James asked. "A werewolf?"  
  
"No James he's a bunny rabbit." Sirius said sarcastically, but smiled friendlier at Remus who nodded. "Why? Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because." Remus answered, though there was a lot more he had wanted to say but he didn't seem able to bring himself to say them to his friends, his first and only friends.  
  
"Because nothing." James said sounding annoyed. "You should have told us, we're your best friends."  
  
"That was why." Remus shot at them; and walked over to his own bed and opened his truck. "You wouldn't have been my friends, if you would have known what I am."  
  
Sirius got up and walked over to him and closed his truck, and then smiled at him. "We know now."  
  
"And hey look, we're still here, and we're still best friends." James said smiling also at him. "Well that is, if you still want to be?"  
  
"You still want to be my friend, even though you know what I can become, what I am?" Remus asked unsure that he was hearing them right.  
  
Sirius put his arm around his shoulder. "We're your best mates, we wouldn't turn against you."  
  
Remus didn't know what to say, this had been the day he had been dreading since he had started and made friends, but now it had turned out to be the best day ever.  
  
"So how can we help?" James asked suddenly, making Remus and Sirius stare at him. "Well we must be able to do something; the four of us should be able to come up with something between us shouldn't we?"  
  
They talked for hours, while they weren't in class. Remus told them somewhat of what it was like, which they seemed very interested. Peter looked quite nervous which was quite normal for him, and he knew that he wouldn't say anything because their friendship meant as much as it did to him.  
  
They had seemed to had taken up spending a lot of time in library going through the books and taking them out not wanting to be seen in there, as though it was a bad thing to been seen studding or something; well for them it was anyway.  
  
They hadn't started to reverse for the end of year exam's like they had been told from every teacher, though everyone thought they were because of all the time spent in the library, (if only they knew.)  
  
***  
  
It was Friday lunch and they were again in the library trying to find something though they didn't really know what they were really looking for, just something to help their friend just something they could do for him; when Natalie came out from behind the bookshelves and then Polly and Lily and then Nissa who was reading something.  
  
James patted his down without realising he was doing it, though Sirius spotted him and looked over to see who was coming and smiled though he didn't see them because Nissa was behind Polly and had her head in book.  
  
"You've got no hope." Sirius told him.  
  
"What?" James asked dropping his hand.  
  
"Your hair, I think it was meant to be like that." Sirius answered, and then grabbed hold of a caldron cake and started to wolf it down as though he hadn't eaten in days.  
  
But just then Nissa looked up and had stepped out from behind Lily.  
  
"You know Sirius, animals eat better then you do sometimes." Nissa told him, making her friends stop and Sirius look up at her with a bit of cake on his chin.  
  
"You shouldn't say things like that." Natalie told her, as Sirius wiped his mouth and then it hit him.  
  
Natalie was just about to say something to him, when he jumped up grabbed hold of Nissa and kissed her, shocking everyone especially when she didn't stop him; though she was taken by surprise herself.  
  
"You're brilliant, do you know that? I could kiss you." Sirius told her.  
  
"You just did." James said smirking at his best mate; and then Sirius kissed her again before he ran after into the book aisle.  
  
Nissa just stood there frozen on the spot, as were her friends who were all looking at her. James and Remus looked at her and then at each other and went after Sirius with Peter tagging along behind them.  
  
"I don't believe that he just did that." Natalie said as Polly started to giggle.  
  
Sirius ran down the book shelves looking for something and then he stopped running his figure along for the book he wanted, but before he could find it he was pulled around by someone behind him and pulled half a dozen books off the shelf as well.  
  
"Enjoy that did you?" Severus demanded his cold black eyes popping.  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact I did." Sirius answered him, when he realised what he was talking about.  
  
Severus pulled out his wand before Sirius knew what he was doing; Sirius' legs went to jelly and struggled to stay on his feet. James and Remus came running around the corner, unable to think of a cures they just jumped him falling into the bookshelf behind making the books fall on top of them several hitting them in the face and on the head.  
  
"Its just on the table, you don't have to come back with..." Nissa was telling her friends picking a book up and then she saw them all, and Sirius who fell into the book shelf knocking several off onto his head. "Sirius."  
  
Nissa dropped her book and ran over to him, dropping to the ground in front of him pulling the books off of him. She pulled out her wand and performed the counter curse which Sirius was very grateful for. Then she saw Severus, she didn't care that James and Remus were on top of him and dozen's of books had rained down on him as well. She stood up and walked over to him, he saw her feet and looked up into her hazel eyes which suddenly shun red and looked very disappointed in him.  
  
"How could you?" Nissa asked in a whispered, they all felt it; it was so much worst then even being shouted at.  
  
James and Remus stood up and then went over helping Sirius to his feet behind Nissa.  
  
"But he!" Severus shouted as James and Sirius smiled at him from behind Nissa's back. "What he did to you!"  
  
Nissa looked at him for a moment and James and Sirius quickly stopped smiling as Nissa turned around to leave, she picked up her book and went to her friends who were still waiting for her.  
  
"Nissa!" Severus shouted after her, he glared draggers at them cursing under his breath as he pushed the books off of himself and stood up. "I'll get you for this, all of you." And then he walked off not before he slipped on a couple of books making them all laugh at him.  
  
It took a while for them all to remember why Sirius had come back here in the first place.  
  
"So what was so important?" Remus asked finally.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You kissed Nissa, and then ran back here after her giving you an idea." Remus told him. "Unless you just wanted to kiss her."  
  
Sirius smiled to himself. "No, there was a reason." He turned back to books which were still on the bookshelves and looked through them.  
  
"You know, I'm surprised she didn't curse you or even try and hit you." James said smiling. "Well, she didn't really like you much last lesson did she?"  
  
"When she said animal it gave me an idea." Sirius said ignoring James.  
  
"No, she called you an animal." Remus corrected. "I don't think it was meant as a good thing."  
  
"But it was." Sirius said as he pulled a book of the shelf and smiled at them all. "Animagi."  
  
"Cool, brilliant." James said looking very excited at the idea. "Like McGonagall. Why didn't we think of it before?"  
  
"Isn't it dangerous?" Remus asked.  
  
"That's what makes it so much more fun." James said smiling.  
  
"We shouldn't..." Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, come on." Sirius said smiling as well. "If anyone can do it we can."  
  
"We'll help you, but we better get started its hard work and going to take a while." James told them.  
  
Just then Madam Oona came around the corner and screamed at the sight which meant her eyes.  
  
"Detention all of you, now tidy this mess up at once." Oona shouted at them at the top of her voice.  
  
(A/N:- Hoped you enjoyed! Of course they were going to help him there was no question about it; and Sirius seemed to have finally got what he wanted but really how long will it last?) 


	8. Chapter Eight

The End of their First Year  
  
The year was almost over; their first year at Hogwarts was almost over, before it had even started. The end of year exams were in full swing, so James, Sirius and Peter had to put their animal flights of fancy on hold until afterward, which they know then they will only have a couple of days before they had to go back home; but they can always do more resource there and then start again in September.  
  
It was there second to last exam finally, which quite a few people had been looking forward too; which sounds strange for an exam. But if you liked flying, then you would love this exam; you get to show off how much you have learnt throughout the whole year.  
  
Sirius was stood with James and Remus and Peter talking about how badly Peter had just done, well not as bad as some. Sirius had already done his and hadn't done to badly, though Remus was still waiting.  
  
Nissa flew back down to the ground as graceful as a bird; the Gryffindor's applauded as she had just scored a perfect score. It was James next and everyone excepted him to do the same.  
  
"Good luck." Nissa told him as he walked passed her; he smiled and then mounted his broom.  
  
James flew up into the air, swirling in and out of the hovering beacon's, and then moved onto the second part of the course but just as he was about to start his broom wouldn't go forward instead it started to go backwards.  
  
"Doesn't he know that its forward, not backwards?" Ludovic shouted, as the Slytherin's laughed at him.  
  
His broom started to buck him off, but James kept a tight grip not wanting to fall off, he had never fallen off a broom and didn't want to start now right in front of everyone he didn't want to be while this was happening.  
  
His broom dived suddenly making everyone gasp; it was still trying to buck him off. He was heading back down to the ground at top speed, he didn't want to crash either he would rather jump then crash; so when he was a couple of metre's off the ground he jumped but at the same time as the broom tried one last time to buck him. Which meant that he came flying off and hitting his face hard on the solid ground, his face hurt like it had never hurt before he wondered if he had broken his nose though he didn't want to look up at everyone who was running over to see if he was alright.  
  
He could hear people asking if he was alright, but the only one which stood out to him was Lily's voice.  
  
"Oh, I do hope he's alright." Lily said to Nissa and Ella stood either side of her.  
  
And then looked up slightly and saw his best mates in front of everyone, he felt like dieing, but then he made out Lily again who looked really concerned for him which made him feel better; did she like him?  
  
Madam Lani came running passed everyone and knelt beside James, who slowly sat up not looking at the crowd of people stood around him. There was blood dipping down his face, as Sirius came over and helped him to his feet. Both Sirius and James saw Snivellus and Lestrange smiling and knew it had to be them 'this was war!'  
  
"Are you alright Potter?" Lani asked him quit concerned.  
  
James didn't say anything only grabbed a fist full of his robes to hold his bleeding nose.  
  
"I'll take him up to the hospital wing." Sirius told her starting to walk off with him.  
  
"I'll come with you as well." Remus offered.  
  
"No you won't Mr Lupin you haven't done your exam yet." Lani told him. "But yes, you can take him up Mr Black."  
  
They walked off together, with Sirius helping James to walk because his legs seemed a little un-stabled, only when they were out of ear shot of the rest of the class did they talk about what happened.  
  
"It was Snape and Lestrange." James told him through his robes.  
  
"I know I saw the look on their faces." Sirius said angrily. "They're not going to get away with this."  
  
Later that day James was feeling much better and went looking for Madam Lani about his flying exam, she agreed with him that he couldn't do it over but she would mark him off his flying during the year; so with that he should still get a very good mark, not as good as he should have got though.  
  
***  
  
The exams were finally over and it was Saturday morning, the morning of the Quidditch final between Gryffindor and Slytherin, everyone made their way down to the stadium.  
  
"I so prefer to just watch other people to fly then to do it myself." Ella told them as they sat down.  
  
"It's the whole point about being a witch, well one of them being able to fly on a broomstick." Lily told her, she had quite got the hang of it and quite enjoyed it as well now.  
  
"Well said Lil's." James said sitting down behind them.  
  
They all turned round at the sound of his voice, he seemed a lot happier then he had done since the exam.  
  
"For what I heard you were robbed mate." Nathan Rutledge told him, who was in Ravenclaw.  
  
"We're working on it." James told them all mysteries, which told them all that they were up to something but none of them asked because the two teams flew out over the stadium.  
  
Slytherin was playing dirty, because they knew that they weren't going to win, so they were going to do as much damage as possible. Fifteen minutes of gaol scoring only by Gryffindor's, so the score was 60-0, Slytherin had really taken up attacking them bludgers flying everywhere as though there were more then just the two out there, but Slytherin was the only ones getting their hands on them.  
  
Tom Falkner was flying over head looking for the snitch and trying to stay away from the bludgers, when he spotted it. He dived; the two Slytherin beaters saw what he was doing and plated both bludgers at him. He was hit hard in the face and the chest which sent him falling and landed in the stands unconscious.  
  
"Those bastards, that's way out of line!" James shouted as they ran down the benches to where he was laying.  
  
"Is he alive?" Natalie asked them.  
  
"Yeah just knocked out." James answered.  
  
Michael Fuller the Gryffindor captain came flying over head and hovered just above them all.  
  
"He's out cold." James told him taking hold of Tom's broomstick.  
  
"Damn! We haven't got a reserve." Michael said.  
  
"I can fly." James said hopefully.  
  
They all looked at him, half the girls looked scared out of their minds at the idea of him flying, and the others quite impressed and dreamily at him, the lads thought it was quite bold but was fully behind him.  
  
Michael was thinking it over, he knew there was no one else, and without a Secker they would lose so he nodded slowly.  
  
"Good one mate." Remus said.  
  
"Kick their asses!" Sirius shouted to him as he flew off to cheers, and some boo's from the Slytherin stand.  
  
"Oh I do hope he's going to be ok." Lily said to Nissa.  
  
"What about Tom though?" Natalie asked.  
  
Nissa looked over at him taking her eyes off the game and missing James pulling off a brilliant move by missing a bludger attack. She jumped over the seats surprising them all and pulled off her robes and folded them up and then bent down and put them underneath his head and then turned back watching the game like everyone else around them.  
  
"Come on James!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"That was a close one." Remus said, with Peter covering his eyes every couple of seconds.  
  
"He's going to be killed." Ella said.  
  
"Course he isn't." Sirius told her though didn't take his eyes off of him.  
  
Slytherin had scored and was catching up; James needed to catch the snitch for Gryffindor to win. James flew in and out of the other players as though he belonged up there, the Slytherin's gunning for him the whole time.  
  
"There! There's the snitch!" Nissa shouted jumping up and down, as she hit Sirius on the arm pointing it out to him.  
  
"I don't see anything." Sirius told her irritability. "I think you're seeing things."  
  
James dived to where Nissa had been pointing at.  
  
"He's found it!" Sirius roared.  
  
James dived but Flinton the Slytherin Secker was too far behind to catch him now, but their beater wasn't and neither was their chaser. He swirled out of their way as they came speeding towards, but they couldn't pull up in time and crushed into one another; as James flew on inches away.  
  
He reached out and grabbed it.  
  
The crowd went wild, Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's were all screaming for them, because of course none of them had wanted Slytherin to win. The team came flying over the two girls both hugged him, and they made their way to the ground in disarray.  
  
"He court it, we've won!" Nissa shouted, and then she lunged forward and hugged Sirius tightly smiling. "We won."  
  
"We won!" The girls were screaming and hugging one another.  
  
Sirius was so taken back that it took him a moment to realise that she was hugging him before he hugged her back both of them jumping up and down.  
  
Everyone started to make their way down to the pitch, cheering and waving their bender's as they ran over to the team and almost lost them in the mass of crowd around them.  
  
Sirius and Remus made their way through the crowd to their best mate, Peter keeping close behind them; as was Nissa with all her friends as well.  
  
"You were brilliant mate!" Sirius shouted at him clapping him on the back.  
  
"Oh you were, it would be an outrage if they didn't let you play next year." Nissa told him excitedly holding Sirius' arm, which no one noticed only him.  
  
He thought that Gryffindor wasn't the only ones to win something today, he had also won Nissa as well, (which he thought was a much better prize).  
  
They made their way back up to the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room, where they celebrated all night and into the early hours of the morning which at 2 o'clock Professor McGonagall had to come up and finally told them to all go to bed.  
  
***  
  
It was the leaving feast; everyone was making their way down to the great hall, their last meal at Hogwarts before they went home for the summer. The Slytherin's were in a mood bad they had been since they were hammered in the final, but the rest of the school was celebrating Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup and the Interhouse Cup as well.  
  
"We'll have to write, so you can come over for the summer." James was telling them again as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, and shaking hands with a dozen people which he didn't know by name only by face.  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
"New Seeker for sure."  
  
James smiled as he sat down, as was Sirius who was sat next to Nissa; though she hadn't done anything since the match and wasn't worried, because he just thought that she didn't want everyone knowing.  
  
"Yeah course, this summers going to be great." Remus said. "Just you know."  
  
"Of course." Sirius said waving his hand and grabbing a couple of chicken legs and filling his plate and started to eat.  
  
"Anyone would think that he had never eaten before." James teased, as Sirius started eating everything insight well in arms length.  
  
They were on the train going home, a whole year had passed and now they were going home, well until next September.  
  
(A/N:- I know that I ended it suddenly, but if you want their to be another story of their second year you know what to do. There will be more Quidditch, exploring, pranks and a lot more beside; you might even meet Sirius' family if you continue to read the next story. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Second Home  
  
Sirius Black had only been home for two days and was already wishing that the summer holidays were already over; he hated being home with his mother always on his back.  
  
Sirius was sat at the end of the kitchen table eating his bacon sandwich, but not enjoying it as he would normally do. His warm brown eyes looked pained and annoyed.  
  
"I still can't believe it." Bellatrix was saying again; she had long black hair pulled back and was sat a couple of seats down from him with her two other sister's. "A Black in Gryffindor, its worst then you being in Ravenclaw!" She shot at her sister sat facing her.  
  
She looked up suddenly quite surprised that she hadn't been mentioned sooner then now, she had short bobbed brown hair and also looked annoyed at the conversation, and wanted to move down with Sirius but had already been warned to stay away from him; which she knew that he understand why she was staying away from him while they were around anyway.  
  
"Black's belong in Slytherin, we're Purebloods." Bellatrix told him.  
  
"Quite right." A woman said at the door of the bottom of the stairs. "But Sirius here doesn't understand that, that we're better then any of them. You see, they'll be the death of you and all of us."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Sirius shouted pushing his chair back so hard that it fell to the floor and he stormed out of the room pushing his mother out of the way.  
  
"I still can't believe that you're a son of mine." She shouted after him.  
  
And nether could Sirius, he wonder how the hell he had managed to be born into a family like his. He stomped all the way up the stairs to the third floor where his bedroom was, and then slammed his bedroom door shut making his owl jump and hoot wildly at him for waking him.  
  
"It's their fault!" Sirius shouted at it.  
  
He walked over to his bed and threw himself onto it face down. He had only been laying there for a couple of minutes when his bedroom door opened and his younger brother walked in. He had long black hair and cold brown eyes, though not how Sirius felt at the moment because they still held the warmth within them.  
  
"You've done it again." Regulus told him walking farer into the room.  
  
"Shut up! And get out!" Sirius shouted at him, but Regulus didn't leave.  
  
Sirius pushed himself up and turned round to face his younger brother who was smiling curly at him.  
  
"What?" Sirius shouted and then grabbed hold of the book on his side table and threw it as hard as he could at his brother, but Regulus didn't move out of the way fast enough but still managed to block it with his arm.  
  
"You should learn to control that temper of yours brother." Regulus teased him. "Though with it anyone would think that you weren't as good as you let on."  
  
Regulus had hit its mark, Sirius pulled out his wand from his waste and pointed at him; but just then a beautiful owl swooped in through the opened window and dropped a letter on his hand. He grabbed at the letter, he didn't know who the owl belonged to, but he thought he recognised the writing.  
  
"Just get out." Sirius said impatiently.  
  
"A letter from those Mud-blood friends of yours." Regulus said, as he glared at his older brother with degust and walked out.  
  
Sirius opened the letter, wanting to know who it was from.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How are you? How's your summer going? Mine isn't really that good. I was just thinking if you lot wanted to come round, that way at least James would get some practise for Seeker, considering I live in the cottage and there's nearly no one around for miles. You don't have to if you don't want too of course. None of the girls can make it up here, and I'm not aloud to go to them, Infidus won't let me. I just wanted to see a friendly face.  
  
Well I hope that your well and having a better summer then me.  
  
Bye.  
  
Nissa  
  
Sirius read the letter through a couple of times not believing who it was from, and smiled for the first time in days; and then stopped realising that she wasn't having a good summer either; though he wasn't sure if he could do anything about it he couldn't even help himself. He already knew that his mother and father wouldn't let him go and see his friends, because according to them they were scrum which had started the first argument off as Sirius defended them all and was grounded; and had to quickly get away to his room before his mother even thought about cursing him.  
  
He looked over at the window, where his own owl 'Chaos' sat and next to his handsome owl was Nissa's beautiful one, though he didn't know the name of it.  
  
"I don't know what to do." Sirius told them and sat down at the desk.  
  
He spent the morning trying to write a letter to her, but wasn't having any luck and then decided that he would write to James and Remus, and somehow just get out the house to meet them and then he could rescue Nissa, yes that was what he was going to do.  
  
***  
  
Over at the Potter's house the summer wasn't to bad, part from the fact that James Potter didn't have his best mates with him, he still had a couple of friends which lived nearby in the village.  
  
"Mum..." James said as he came into the Kitchen and grabbing a piece of toast off the table. "I'm writing to Sirius later telling him to come over."  
  
"Thanks for asking dear." His mother said smiling.  
  
"Well, I knew you wouldn't mind." James told her sitting down for a moment. "So that mean's that Remus and Peter can come as well? Well not at the same time, well not to start with...Thanks mum."  
  
And with that James got up grabbed his broomstick by the back door and left, with his mother smiling at him.  
  
While he was flying with Harvey Prewitt who was in Ravenclaw and didn't live that far away from him and just around the corner from Davis Murphy who was in Hufflepuff; an owl swooped down on them flying around James's head with a letter attached to its leg, he knew straight away who's owl this belonged too.  
  
James headed back down to the ground at once Chaos followed him as did Davis and Harvey, to find out what the letter was about.  
  
Hi James,  
Just writing to tell you that I'll be coming over, hope that's alright don't think I could stand two months at home without an escape somewhere.  
  
See you soon Sirius  
  
"Well, that saves me asking him." James said to himself more then to Davis or Harvey.  
  
"Sirius?" Harvey asked. "Isn't that the guy going out with the girl who's friends with all those Slytherin's."  
  
James laughed. "He wishes he was going out with her."  
  
"Yeah, he isn't the only one." Davis told them. "Well they won't ask her because she's friends with some of those Slytherin's and she's a Manus."  
  
"She can't help that." James told them. "And she isn't friends with Snape any longer; you can take my word for that."  
  
James went home early to tell his mum and dad that Sirius was coming that week; though his father wasn't home yet he was still at work, but his mum was home. He came in the back door where his mum was stood in front of the cooker making tea; she turned around surprised to see her son back so early.  
  
"Mum, Sirius is coming this week." James told her with his broom still in his hand.  
  
"Yes, you told me this morning." Mrs Potter answered.  
  
"Well when I was out I got a letter from him, telling me that he would be coming up this week." James told her smiling, and then going up stairs to his room still with his broom in his hand.  
  
"Broom." Mrs Potter shouted after him.  
  
James came back in and over to the door, where he left his broom slightly red in the face and then went up to his room.  
  
***  
  
Sirius planned the whole thing out, he called his uncle who had agreed to pick him up, and told Andromeda his favourite cousin what he was planning before she had gone home. She had wished him good luck before she had left and told him to have a good time as well.  
  
Sirius had left just after breakfast, though not before another fight had started with his mother shouted about her not wanting him to see his good for nothing mud-blood friends; saying that they were no good and would be his downfall if he didn't change his ways.  
  
He walked out, and the house vanished behind him; he walked down the street to meet his favourite uncle, Uncle Alphard. They went around to his house, where he gave Sirius some money just encased he needed some and then held out the pot of Floo Powder which Sirius took. He threw the Powder into the fire and then stepped in.  
  
"The Potter's!" Sirius shouted into the fire, and then he was engulfed by green flames.  
  
Mrs Potter was in the kitchen clearing away the breakfast plates, when Sirius suddenly stumbled out of the fire place, making her drop the plate.  
  
Sirius looked over and at the broken plate. "I'm sorry Mrs Potter. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Mrs Potter smiled kindly at him realising who it was and then took out her wand and pointed it at the broken plate which repaired itself. "Its alright, you just took me by surprise. Sirius isn't it?"  
  
Sirius smiled back at the welcoming face and nodded, as James ran into the kitchen looking around for his friend.  
  
"I knew it was you, I heard your voice." James told him. "Mum, we're going out. I've got a spare broom you can use that."  
  
James walked over to the door and picked up both brooms and handed Sirius one who seemed a little taken back.  
  
"Before you go out boys, I want to know if you're staying for tea Sirius." Mrs Potter asked.  
  
"Yeah course he is." James answered for him and then drugged him out of the house.  
  
James and Sirius had a great time flying with their friends and exploring the village, but there was just too much for them to do in one day, so James told him that he better come back soon. Sirius of course had no problem with coming back to somewhere where he was welcome. He stayed for tea that night which pleased Mrs Potter because Sirius ate everything which she had made him and even had seconds and desert as well.  
  
Though he wasn't welcomed home when he got back there, he was glad that he had eaten at the Potter's because his mother told him that he couldn't have anything to eat because he had gone behind her back and gone to those mud-blood traitors which he had a nerve to call his friends.  
  
Sirius didn't care what his mother said to him now that he could escape to his friends for while, to just get out of the house and away from them.  
  
He went over again twice that weekend and stayed for Sunday lunch as well, and before he went back home they sent letter's to Remus and Peter making arrangements to meet up with them as well.  
  
Sirius had to go around to his aunts though on the Monday, which he wasn't looking forward to because he wouldn't be able to get away from Bellatrix considering it was her house. Though it wasn't that bad because he spent most of the time with his other cousin Andromeda, who was glad for him that he had been getting out, but on the other hand it had seemed to make things worst for him as well. But Sirius didn't talk about that, always changing the subject when ever she brought it up.  
  
Sirius went around to James' again, they still hadn't been able to make a date to meet up with Remus and Peter, but Remus had told them that he could make it this weekend but Peter couldn't. But of course Remus was still coming around. They were both sat at the kitchen table finishing off their breakfasts when Mr Potter walked in but not dressed for work.  
  
"We're going out today, and the two of you are coming with me." Mr Potter told them.  
  
They both looked at each other wondering where they would be going, and if it was going to be exciting, though Sirius wasn't that bothered because he had never really gone out as a family before.  
  
"I have a couple of things to pick up in the country." Mr Potter told them. "Your mum's out today, so you get to come with me. It isn't bad, lost of open fields to fly in."  
  
Sirius suddenly remembered Nissa's letter and hoped that she was alright, he thought she must be because she hadn't written back, unless she hadn't because she regretted it in the first; which he hoped that she hadn't and promised himself that he would write her something tonight when he got home.  
  
They drove for couple of hours right into the middle of the countryside where it was almost deserted, part from a couple of houses and very small villages.  
  
"I wonder if this is where Nissa lives." Sirius wondered aloud.  
  
James looked over at him curiously, as his dad looked back through the mirror.  
  
"A girlfriend already, aren't you a little young?" Mr Potter asked him.  
  
"She isn't his girlfriend." James told him.  
  
"We're friends and she's a girl." Sirius said. "Well I hope that we are; she act's as though she is."  
  
"Oh it's already started and you're only twelve." Mr Potter said smiling.  
  
James and Sirius looked at one another wondering what he was talking about, because nothing had happened well what they knew about anyway.  
  
"Women, it doesn't matter what age they are their all the same, they cloud the mind." Mr Potter told them. "Make you do stupid thing's which you wouldn't normally do."  
  
James laughed. "So what stupid things as mum made you do?"  
  
"Yes well..." Mr Potter started and then didn't answer their question.  
  
James and Sirius laughed thinking of strange thing's he had to do, and what they would never do even if they did fall for someone themselves.  
  
They finally made it; it was a very small village square, they parked up in front of a clothes shop which James and Sirius pulled their faces at.  
  
"We came all this way for clothes?" James asked. "Couldn't they have sent them by owl?"  
  
"She did offer but I always like talking to her face to face, she is such I nice young lady." Mr Potter told them. "You should know her, she goes to Hogwarts, so she should be helping out today."  
  
Now that had gotten their attention wondering who it could be, Mr Potter went inside first though there was no one in the shop well what they could see. James and Sirius came in behind him and Sirius almost fell flat on his face tripping over a cat.  
  
"Damn cat tried to kill me." Sirius glowed.  
  
"Are you alright Sirius?" Mr Potter asked.  
  
"It's a good thing really; she only does that to people she really likes." A familiar friendly voice told him, as she walked out of the shadows.  
  
They both looked at her surprised and then they both smiled back at her.  
  
"Hi." Sirius said, and then wanted to hit himself for not saying anything better then just 'hi'.  
  
"Hello my dear, how are you?" Mr Potter asked her brightly. "I thought you might know each other."  
  
"Hi, it's nice to see you again. I'm not too bad just glad that I can come here to help out and get out of the house." Nissa answered. "Oh yeah, I know them two. It's kind of hard not too really, being in the same class and everything."  
  
"You're the same age? I always thought that you were older." Mr Potter told her.  
  
And both James and Sirius could see why, she looked so different without her school robes on; she didn't have any black on at all. In fact she was quit brightly dressed, and would never guess that she was a witch unless you knew. She had a short red skirt with a white square pattern over it and a ¾ length white shirt with red cuffs and collar, and red sandals which lased up her legs.  
  
"Well we're in the same year." Nissa told him. "But I'm still only eleven."  
  
"What? Why?" Sirius asked her. "How can you be?"  
  
"Well my birthday isn't till August, so that's how and why." Nissa answered him smiling, and then turned to Mr Potter. "I never realised though that James was your son, though I should have really considering."  
  
James glared at her wondering what she meant by that and wondering if it was a bad or a good thing, but he didn't want to say anything and look stupid in front of her and Sirius.  
  
"There all ready for you." Nissa said going over to the counter and disappearing underneath it and then came back up carrying three large parcels which Sirius and James took off of her even before Mr Potter told them. "Thanks. So is there anything else?"  
  
"No I think that's all for now, though we still haven't decided about Christmas." Mr Potter answered.  
  
"I have to go, I've got no choice." Nissa told him. "Even though we can't stand to be in the same room together, I still have to go with him and look happy and everything."  
  
"I'm sure thing's aren't that bad." Mr Potter said, but was still quite concerned.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle." Nissa said reassuringly smiling at them as she always did, but this time they knew it wasn't real but none of them pressed the matter.  
  
"There's loads of space out here to fly isn't there?" James said changing the subject. "We should come up to fly some time...oh and to say hi of course." He added after a quick after thought.  
  
Mr Potter paid for the clothes which James and Sirius carried out to the car, and then questioned him all the way home about Nissa and how long he had known her and everything he knew about her.  
  
Sirius stayed again for dinner and stayed the night because it was quite late; they put up a spare bed for him in James' room where they talked all night.  
  
Sirius came to visit quit offered and stayed over as well, the Potter's always making him welcome as though he was part of the family, more then anything he had ever had at his own home and family.  
  
(A/N:- what do you think for a first chapter, continuing from the last story though even if you didn't read it I'm sure that you'll pick up on what you've missed; but if you want to read it then you know what to do.  
  
Next chapter coming soon promise, and thanks for all the reviews for my last story. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Whispers  
  
James and Sirius pushed their trolleys along the Hogwarts Express looking for an empty compartment; Sirius had stayed the night at James' so that they could get the train together; Sirius not really wanting to spend the last night at home alone with his parents and all.  
  
James and Sirius pulled their heavy trucks onto the train and stored them in the over head luggage compartment and then went back out to say goodbye to his parent's and to find Remus and Peter.  
  
"We'll just stay until the train leaves, you don't mind do you?" Mrs Potter told James.  
  
"Even if I said yes you would still stay wouldn't you?" James asked smiling, he didn't mind really but he couldn't say that in front of his friend.  
  
They went looking for their other friends, they found Remus first with his parents who looked over the moon, to see a couple of his friends eager to see him, even though it had only been a couple of days really since the last time they had all met up in Diagon Ally when they were buying their school supplies.  
  
"I want you to take good care of our Remus." Mrs Lupin told them.  
  
"Mum, please." Remus said going all red, and picked up his truck and nudged Sirius next to him to help; though he was still laughing at him which didn't help.  
  
Remus let go of his end to the truck which made Sirius also let go because it was too heavy for him and dropped on his foot.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Sirius said jumping up and down rubbing his foot, with James laughing beside of him. He just hoped that Nissa didn't arrive now; this wasn't how he had wanted her to see him.  
  
James stopped laughing and was looking up at the train horrified at what he saw; Remus looked at him and then where he was looking and couldn't believe it either himself. Sirius though hadn't noticed anything, but not for long.  
  
"Thanks Severus, see ya later." Nissa said pleasantly behind them all.  
  
Sirius turned around at the sound of her voice, but he was still holding his sore foot and started to fall because he was unbalanced. But he never hit the ground, and when he looked up he saw two lovely red brown eyes looking down at him like no one had ever done before.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Sirius asked those eyes.  
  
James and Remus both laughed and then he saw who those eyes belonged too; the smiling Nissa. He quickly let go of his foot and put it on the ground and straighten up blushing slightly.  
  
"Well I do hope I'm real." Nissa answered him pleasantly. "Though sometimes I do wonder if all of this is one big dream." And with that she turned still smiling at them all and walked off to find her own friends.  
  
"Well that was smooth." James said still laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up." Sirius told him, but thinking the same thing, she thought I was an idiot.  
  
They finally managed to get Remus' truck into their compartment and then they went out to find Peter who was stood with his parents who didn't want to let him go, they had to pull him away from them, reassuring them over and over that they would take good care of him. When they got back inside and sat down Sirius couldn't help him but to laugh, even Peter laughed though he didn't really know why.  
  
"I never thought I would say this about school, though that was before I came to Hogwarts." Ella Larson was saying outside their compartment. "But I am glad to be going back."  
  
"So am I." Nissa agreed. "Oh, and I know that your not going to like this, but I've made it up with Severus."  
  
"What why?" Ella asked shocked. "What about Sirius?"  
  
And with that the door shot open and there was Sirius fuming, with James and Remus still getting up.  
  
"You're friends with him again?" Sirius demanded. "With that, that bastard?"  
  
"Sirius!" Mrs Potter shouted at him through the open window.  
  
He slowly looked around at them. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, Nissa love." Mrs Potter said brightly spotting Nissa stood in the corridor. "Those were lovely, thank you."  
  
Nissa smiled at her ignoring Sirius who was still fuming stood in front of the window. "It was no trouble, I'm glad you liked them."  
  
Ella looked at her and then at the people who she was talking to wondering who they were and how they knew her and Sirius, but before she could ask someone knocked into her from behind; they all turned round to see who it was.  
  
"Sorry Ella." Natalie Halbert said very red in the face from the effect of pulling her truck on her own.  
  
"I'll give you a hand." Nissa told her, stepping around Ella who had turned back looking dreamily at Sirius which was annoying Nissa.  
  
"I haven't finished." Sirius told her.  
  
Natalie looked at Nissa cursorily wondering what she had missed already.  
  
"Well I have." Nissa said picking up the other side of Natalie's truck and helped her carry it through, but Sirius hadn't finished and followed them. "If you're going to follow us, you could have offered to help." And with that Natalie and Nissa had finished.  
  
"Why? How can you be friends with that greasy haired git?" Sirius asked her in disbelief.  
  
Nissa turned around slowly to answer him. "I've known him since I was four years old, yes he can be an annoying git at times, but he isn't that bad?"  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to say something and then changed his mind, and James backed in carrying a truck with Remus' help.  
  
"James' mum and dad told him that he had to help me." Lily Evans told them stood at the door, because there was no room for her to get in.  
  
"Hi Lily." Nissa said and then turned back to Sirius. "Have you finished now?"  
  
"No, no I haven't." Sirius told her, though really he couldn't think of anything else to say but he wasn't ready to just walk out without a fight.  
  
Everyone was looking at them wondering what was going on, James and Remus knew partly why he was so annoyed.  
  
"Are the two of you going out?" Ella asked sounding surprised and disappointed as well.  
  
"No we're not." Nissa shot at her. "Why would I go out with someone who was so close minded?"  
  
"I'm not closed minded!" Sirius shouted back at her. "I just can't see why the hell you would want to be friends with that evil bastard."  
  
"He... he..." Nissa stuttered.  
  
"See even you know it; you just can't bring yourself to face the fact that he's evil." Sirius shot at her.  
  
"Get out!" Nissa shouted at him, and then started to push him out of their over cowered compartment.  
  
Outside in the corridor Polly and Adorabella were giggle as they watched the screen of their once calm friend pushing the handsome Sirius Black out into the corridor. James and Remus walked out after Nissa had moved for them and dragged Sirius into the next compartment still fuming about what had happened.  
  
Polly and Adorabella walked in still giggle about what they had seen and then sat down with their friends, though Nissa didn't sit down with but took up pacing up and down in front of them in the very small space.  
  
After ten minutes of watching Nissa pace in front of them they were getting quite annoyed them selves, and finally Lily dragged her in the seat next to her.  
  
"I can't believe he said that." Nissa said.  
  
"Well he's a guy isn't he?" Natalie told her.  
  
"Yes so?" Nissa asked completely annoyed by this statement as though she thought that she should let him off because he's a guy and their suppose to act like that.  
  
"Maybe he's jealous?" Natalie suggested.  
  
"Of what, that I'm friends with Severus?" Nissa asked, though she did think this over but only for a moment. And she told herself that he wasn't jealous just annoyed because she was friends with someone from Slytherin, and that he didn't think they should be and that they shouldn't mix.  
  
"Hey have any of you been reading the Daily Prophet?" Adorabella asked changing the subject.  
  
"I don't need to." Nissa said dully looking out of the window.  
  
"Why? I don't get it." Lily asked.  
  
"Well lots of mysteries things have been happening over the summer, and no one knows who or what is behind it." Adorabella told them.  
  
"What sort of things?" Lily and Ella asked, both being Muggles they haven't heard anything.  
  
"Well just little thing's really." Adorabella told them. "But quit a few that's why their in the paper. Someone broke into the Ministry of Magic, and sole something. Well they didn't say what it was but it must have been important mustn't it?"  
  
They talked about what had been in the paper's all summer and then moved on to what they had gotten up over the summer, all them stayed cleared of any mention of Sirius and his friends, they didn't really want to start Nissa off again.  
  
They finally arrived at Hogsmende Train Station; they left their things on the train and followed the rest of the school, because they didn't have to travel across the lake this year. They followed the rest of the school and found hundreds of horseless carriages.  
  
"Oh wow." Ella said.  
  
"How are they supposed to move?" Adorabella asked.  
  
Nissa looked over at them and thought that she saw something move, she shock her head and then looked again, and there was nothing.  
  
"I just don't get her." Sirius was saying for the hundredth time that day.  
  
"I know mate you said already." Remus was telling him. "Maybe that's the thing, you always start off by being nice and then you end up arguing by upsetting her."  
  
"He doesn't upset me, for him to upset me I had to care about him in the first place wouldn't I?" Nissa shot at Remus and then stormed off, she hadn't meant to take it out on Remus.  
  
She walked straight into the back of someone not looking where she was going, the guy turned around ready to shout at who ever it was and then didn't. He looked at her and then smiled at her; she smiled back at him, ignoring his glaring friends.  
  
"Can I ride with you? I can't stand him!" Nissa asked and without an answer she got into his carriage with his friends.  
  
Severus smiled to himself and then looked over his shoulder to look for Potter and Black, he spotted them they were shooting draggers at him and fuming. He smiled at them and then got in behind Nissa.  
  
They road up to the school together; Sirius stood there frozen on the spot with James gapping next to him.  
  
"What's wrong with the two of you?" Remus asked who hadn't seen where Nissa had gone.  
  
"She's gone with that git." Sirius said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh." Remus said looking at the two of them. "Well maybe if you're not so hard on her, she wouldn't have."  
  
Sirius ignored him and walked up to the first empty carriage and got inside, James, Remus and Peter followed. Once everyone was inside and the door closed it set off as through there was a large horse pulling them along and up the great path towards the school, through the gates and then they saw Hogwarts raising fast in front of them as they raced up towards it.  
  
The carriages stopped spaced out in front of the entrance they all started to pile out and make their way inside and up to the Great Hall for the sorting and then the feast. Severus got out of the carriage first, with several other students from his year walking pass, and then Nissa got out making then all look twice and then start whispering between themselves.  
  
Nissa walked up with Severus and his friend's right behind them, they enter the Great Hall together before they parted and went to their separate tables. Nissa sat next to Lily as normal with Polly, Ella and Natalie facing them, she could see that they all wanted to start asking her questions but somehow managed to restrain themselves.  
  
Remus walked up and sat down next to Nissa and then Peter next to him. Sirius sat down facing him and then James next to him, Sirius glared at Nissa, who looked the other way, but not before she said something.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus; I shouldn't have bitten your head off like I did." Nissa said, making Sirius glare even more. "It wasn't you."  
  
Sirius sat there waiting for her to apologies to him but it never happened.  
  
"What? What about me?" Sirius demanded.  
  
But Nissa didn't get to answer his questions because just then the doors opened and Professor McGonagall was leading the new first years up to the front of the hall.  
  
Sirius wanted the sorting to be over so that he could talk to Nissa, though Remus was shocking his head at him as though he could read his mind knowing exactly what he wanted to do. The sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up everyone looked at him not talking waiting for him to speak because no one even spoke over him.  
  
"Welcome, welcome to your first year at Hogwarts and those who have returned, welcome back." Dumbledore said smiling down at everyone. "Now, there is a time but words but this isn't, eat." He waved his hands and their tables filled with food of every kind you could think of.  
  
Sirius started to fill his plate though his heart wasn't really in it as eat through everything and then went back for seconds, all the time listening to people whisper around them and looking over at their table.  
  
"Is she really?"  
  
"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin."  
  
"She's quite pretty, what does she see in that Slytherin?"  
  
They lasted all the way through the meal and then desert and all the way up to their common room, Sirius' temper not calming down once but getting worst; which showed when he kicked the stone wall as he waited to enter the common room, which didn't really help his already sore foot because it had been the same which Remus had dropped his truck on hours before.  
  
No one dared talk to him while he was in a bad mood, so they just gave him a wide birth.  
  
(A/N: what do you think hoped you enjoyed tell me what you thought about it, good or bad it all helps. More to come soon promise, just watch this space.) 


End file.
